Skeleton In The Closet
by hellozuan
Summary: Sebersit tawa malas teredam di puncak kepala Taehyung. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan badan yang lengket ataupun lembab keringat yang masih tersisa, Jungkook menghirup wangi tubuh pemuda itu sedemikian khidmat lalu menggumamkan maaf seiring helaan napasnya. KOOKV KOOKTAE. Chapter 4 updated. RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Skeleton In The Closet**

 **Main Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: T, sampai detik sebelum chapter berikutnya diterbitkan.

* * *

Jungkook berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia membungkuk, kedua sikunya bertumpu pada pagar besi yang hanya setinggi satu meter. Matanya menyapu pemandangan laut lepas yang berada tepat di hadapannya; suguhan panorama yang memang menjadi daya tarik bagi hotel bintang tiga di daerah _Jocheon-eop_ , Pulau Jeju.

Jungkook sudah tak lagi menghitung; entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menghirup napas dalam. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu gundah. Rasanya seolah-olah ada yang kosong di dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah ada yang baru saja pergi, atau mungkin sudah lama pergi dan Jungkook baru merasakan sakitnya. Seperti sayatan luka yang baru disadari setelah diterpa angin dan terkena debu.

Jungkook menelusupkan jemarinya di antara rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia menunduk, membiarkan angin meniupkan kembali rambutnya, memandang pasir pantai, jalanan setapak, orang-orang lalu-lalang; mencoba mencari alasan dari perasaan aneh yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur. Paru-parunya memompa udara yang terasa begitu berat.

Ia bukannya tidak suka berorganisasi ataupun bersosialisasi. Tidak, Jungkook bukanlah _introvert_ yang menghindari kerumunan. Ia suka. Ia suka _travelling._ Ia suka _party._ Ia suka _midnight driving._ Ia bahkan menyukai _hiking._ Dan acara _field trip_ yang diadakan oleh organisasi di universitasnya seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan karena ia pasti menemui acara-acara kesukaannya itu.

 _Seharusnya._ Tetapi saat ini Jungkook tidak menemukan kenyamanan di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Segala sesuatunya terasa salah. Ia tidak seharusnya ada di tempat ini.

Hal tersalah yang ada saat ini adalah perasaannya. Karena Jungkook bahkan tidak menemukan alasan kegelisahan hatinya. Dan itu semakin membuatnya gusar.

* * *

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada tepat di bawah balkonnya. Pria menyebalkan dengan badan _well-built_ namun pipi _chubby_ dan senyum bodoh.

"Aku memanggilmu belasan kali. Telpon pun tidak diangkat. Apa yang kau lamunkan, _man_? Ayo, ikut aku!" serunya. Ia memandang ke atas, tepatnya kepada Jungkook di lantai tiga. Ia menyipit, satu tangan menaungi matanya dari sinar matahari sore yang masih cukup menyilaukan.

"Aku tidak mela-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku tunggu di sini. Lima menit!" Ia segera berpaling dan berjalan sedikit menjauh sementara Jungkook melengos karena tidak sempat membantah.

Jungkook segera masuk ke kamar, menyambar ponsel dan dompet yang berada di _bedside_ lalu segera keluar dan mengunci kamar. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan teman sekamarnya karena ia telah mereservasi kamar untuk dirinya sendiri; _suite room._

"Jadi, mau ke mana kita?" Tanya Jungkook separuh hati.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih hidup, Jungkook?" Pria di sebelahnya balik bertanya. "Kenapa, _sih?"_

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jungkook datar. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang teman dekatnya sejak SMA itu. "Kita ke mana, Park Jimin?" ulangnya.

"Uh. Kau sungguh menyebalkan," keluh pria bernama Jimin itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita masalahmu, oke? Tapi setidaknya nikmatilah _trip_ ini," Jimin berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu meninju bahu teman satu jurusannya itu. "Ayolah, Jungkook!" Jimin begitu gemas melihat reaksi yang tidak berubah dari manusia di hadapannya. "Kita ke cafe di ujung jalan itu," desah Jimin, menyerah.

"Untuk?"

"Mencarikanmu pelipur lara," celetuk Jimin ringan. "Hei! Tidak usah menjitakku, Bocah!"

"Baik, baik! Aku tidak jadi menyebutmu bocah. Aku perbaiki kata-kataku. Aku ingin bertemu teman-temanku!" Seru Jimin gusar sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan keras dari Jungkook. "Ada Hoseok Hyung juga, _kok!_ "

Dan Jungkook hanya memutar matanya malas. Setidaknya ia berolahraga sedikit.

* * *

Jungkook berusaha untuk terlihat lebih cerah. Ia menghela napas lalu memasang senyum — yang lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri— sembari mengikuti langkah Jimin yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke cafe. Ia mendorong pintu kayu bercat putih. Lonceng kecil berdenting disertai sapa hangat pelayan di cafe tersebut.

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum simpul sembari berjalan mendekati meja di _outdoor spot._ Ada dua orang yang tidak ia kenal selain Jimin dan Hoseok. Seingatnya, pria dengan tubuh _well-built_ dan rambut _blonde_ di sebelah Jimin adalah _exchange student_ dari Taiwan, dua semester di atasnya, dan satu jurusan dengan Hoseok. Sementara satu orang lagi, berwajah tirus dan rambut _burgundy,_ benar-benar asing di matanya.

Jungkook membungkukkan badan sebagai formalitas terhadap orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah Jimin, duduk di kursi paling ujung. Berbeda halnya dengan Jimin yang merangkul orang-orang di hadapannya dengan akrab kemudian langsung larut dalam pembicaraan mengenai laga sepak bola dengan begitu berapi-api. Seperti ledakan bensin di tangki yang tidak sengaja tersulut puntungan rokok.

Jungkook hanya menjadi pendengar; sesekali menanggapi percakapan karena ia memang tidak sedang _mood_ berbicara. Selain itu, ia hanya tersenyum dalam diam atau mengecek ponsel yang sebenarnya tidak bernotifikasi sedikit pun.

* * *

"Omong-omong, Jungkook, menurutmu Taehyung bagaimana?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba, menyeretnya untuk ikut masuk dalam perbincangan yang sempat membuat mereka berisik selama beberapa menit sebelum.

Jungkook mendongak. "Kim Taehyung? Jurusan sastra Korea? Aku hanya tau namanya karena ia juga anggota organisasi kemahasiswaan," jawab Jungkook sebelum menyesap _green tea latte_ dingin yang dari tadi tidak ia sentuh. "Aku tidak mengenalnya secara personal."

"Menurutmu bagaimana orangnya?" desak Jimin dengan begitu antusias. Ia bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Jungkook mengernyit.

"Menurutku sepertinya dia terlihat cukup berantakan di luar. Ehm... Cuek? Tapi-"

"-tapi?" pancing Hoseok sedikit tidak sabar.

Jungkook diam sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Tapi dia bertanggungjawab atas sesuatu yang sudah dipercayakan padanya," jawab Jungkook ragu-ragu. Ia kemudian diam dan menunggu reaksi teman-temannya. Mereka jadi ribut dan Jungkook hanya berekspresi tidak mengerti. "Apa aku salah?"

"Kau tau? Taehyung itu spesial," Hoseok akhirnya berbicara padanya, berusaha menjawab tanda tanya yang mungkin muncul di sekitar wajah Jungkook.

"Spesial bagaimana?" Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jadi dia...," kakak kelas, sekaligus tetangga satu _apartment_ nya itu berhenti begitu saja. Pandangannya beralih pada pintu masuk di belakangnya. "Ah, itu orangnya."

Jungkook sedikit memiringkan wajahnya kemudian mendapati seorang Kim Taehyung yang berjalan ke arah tempatnya duduk. Langkahnya ringan namun begitu pasti.

Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung secara langsung dalam radius kurang dari satu meter. Hal pertama yang menjerat perhatiannya adalah matanya yang sepekat batu bara. Jungkook mengamati bagaimana pria bernama Taehyung itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut cafe. Sorot matanya unik; sehangat kopi pagi namun juga sedingin angin malam. Perpaduan antara rasa bosan namun penuh selidik. Jungkook tidak keberatan untuk memandanginya seharian, hanya melihatnya berjalan dan memindai segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya. Ia kemudian menggeleng sekali, menampik impresi pertamanya.

Jungkook belum pernah mengamatinya sedemikian lemat. Universitas tentu tidak seketat sekolah dan seingat Jungkook, manusia bernama Taehyung itu memang gemar gonta-ganti warna rambut. Tapi saat ini rambutnya semerah _pomegranate;_ terlihat acak-acakan namun sangat natural dan -sangat tidak bisa dipungkiri- seksi.

Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya -antara enggan dan segan- ketika Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya, menggeret kursi di hadapannya kemudian duduk dengan santai dan melewatkan segala macam formalitas untuk satu orang yang tidak dikenalinya; Jungkook.

"Jungkook, benar?"

Jungkook mendongak setelah berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Taehyung. Beberapa detik dan rasanya seperti menyelami galaksi yang begitu kelam, namun menyembunyikan sejuta kejutan. Alarm di dalam pikirannya berseru kencang; Taehyung orang yang berbahaya. Jungkook lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangan, bahkan lupa untuk menjawab.

* * *

"Jadi... Psikologi?" Suara Taehyung menginterupsi perhatiannya lagi.

Jungkook memandang lurus ke depan, beralih dari percakapan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia hendak mengangguk.

"-atau psikopat?"

"Maaf?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak tersinggung sama sekali tapi justru hal yang terlintas di pikirannya dalam waktu sepersekian detik adalah, _'bagaimana ia tau?'_

Tidak, Jungkook bukan psikopat atau pun pembunuh orang yang keji. Ia hanya... Ketika ia marah, seolah pikiran alaminya memproyeksikan hal kejam untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Tapi _tentu_ saja, Jungkook cukup waras untuk mengontrol segala gerakan tubuhnya. Kalau ada orang yang bisa membaca pikirannya, mungkin mereka berpikir Jungkook berpotensi jadi psikopat. Tapi _pokoknya_ dia tidak pernah bertindak kejam.

"Bukan berpotensi, tetapi memang psikopat," celetuk Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Perkataannya seolah menyanggah kalimat yang bergelayut di pikiran Jungkook. "Jungkook...," Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum satu tangannya terulur mengusap lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. _"Half angel, half demon,"_ kata-katanya mengambang; menewarang.

Jungkook terkejut dengan sensasi buku-buku jari Taehyung yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum kewarasannya berdering nyaring. "Itu tidak sopan," Jungkook mengernyit dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

Taehyung melipat tangannya di atas meja. Ia terkekeh, memamerkan deretan gigi yang bersih dan rapi, lalu mengerling nakal ke arah Jungkook. Satu tangannya merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya. _"Cigarette?"_ Tanyanya selagi menyodorkan sekotak rokok yang tinggal setengahnya.

"Aku tidak merokok."

"Oh, baiklah," Taehyung merogoh kantung celana yang lain. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi meja mereka, ke sudut _smoking area_ yang lebih sepi. Jungkook mengamati caranya menyalakan rokoknya. Angin cukup kencang hingga mematikan api dari pemantiknya beberapa kali. Ia mengumpat dan Jungkook merasa itu lucu. Kepulan asap putih menguar dari celah bibirnya. Jungkook mencermati arah pandangnya; jauh, menerawang ke lautan lepas, seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jadi...," Jungkook berpaling ke Jimin. Ia baru menyadari teman-temannya tidak berisik lagi tapi justru memperhatikannya. _"He's mind reader, huh?"_

Hoseok menatap seseorang di sampingnya sebelum balik menatap Jungkook. "Silahkan konklusikan saja sendiri," celetuknya disertai senyum penuh arti.

* * *

To Be Continued **or** To Be Deleted Soon?

* * *

Jadi... gimana?

Seperti biasa, _it's been a long time since the last time i made a fan fiction. because... for goodness sake i think i lost half of my ability to write..._

Yha. Abaikan saja. RnR juseyo~ aku butuh kritik dan saran karena aku sadar (sekali) masih banyak yang kurang dari fiction ini. Aku bakalan berusaha yang terbaik kalo kalian tertarik.

30 response(s) means tbc. is it too much to ask for?

Terimakasih semuaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Skeleton In The Closet**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: (masih) T. Sabar /?

* * *

Jungkook terdiam di tengah-tengah kasur _king size_ nya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan ornamen artistik berwarna kelabu. Satu tangannya mengusap _bed cover_ dengan tempo monoton. Kamar tidurnya entah bagaimana terasa terlalu luas.

Jungkook bangun, menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai keramik yang dingin. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju balkon di sebelah Barat, menghadap gemerlap lampu kota Seoul dini hari. Ia tidak terkesima. Padahal Jungkook berharap pikirannya bisa sedikit saja teralihkan. Ia berharap angin malam yang dingin bisa sedikit saja membekukan ingatannya. Atau mungkin kesunyian bisa memberikannya ketenangan, sementara otaknya terus memutar hal-hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya.

Kenyataan bahwa jam dinding besar di kamarnya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari membuat Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Jangan pikirkan Taehyung, jangan pikirkan Taehyung, _jangan pikirkan Taehyung_ ," Jungkook menelungkup frustasi. Sudah 3 hari sejak kepulangannya dari Pulau Jeju dan tidak satu malam pun ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, setelah perbincangannya dengan Taehyung yang begitu singkat.

Jungkook butuh istirahat. Secara literal, dia butuh tidur; dan secara figuratif, ia perlu berhenti membebankan segala sisi baik dari dirinya tentang apapun mengenai Taehyung. Setidaknya sejenak. Tetapi setiap kali ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan seluruh selnya mulai terlelap, perkataan Taehyung begitu terngiang di kepalanya; menggema terlalu halus namun tak kunjung hilang. Jungkook marah, karena ia enggan mengakui semua yang dikatakan manusia manis berparas berandalan itu benar. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Pengecut. Lemah. Hancur.

Tapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya. Yang paling parah adalah, bayangan Taehyung yang menetap jauh lebih lama daripada yang ia harapkan.

"Jangan pikirkan Taehyung, Jungkook."

* * *

 _Jungkook duduk di sudut cafe yang sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Tapi ia sendirian kali ini. Memainkan nomor meja berangka 9. Seharusnya Jimin bersamanya. Ia yang mengajak —atau lebih tepatnya menyeret— Jungkook ke cafe ini lagi. Mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya sepanjang perjalanan, takut-takut Jungkook hilang. Tapi yang sirna keberadaannya saat ini justru bocah pendek nan tengil itu._

 _"Menunggu seseorang, eh?"_

 _Jungkook menoleh ke kursi di sebelahnya. Mungkin ia melamun terlalu lama hingga tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk terlampau nyaman di sana. "Atau lebih tepatnya, ditinggal seseorang," dengus Jungkook kesal._

 _"Jimin?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatif._

 _"Aku berpapasan dengannya di teras cafe. Dia kembali ke hotel."_

 _"Oh, sial," nada bicara Jungkook datar. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk tapi tidak ada indikasi bahwa Jungkook marah. Ia terlalu kesal untuk meletup-letup; apalagi di sebelah manusia berambut merah delima itu._

 _"Tidak mau mengejarnya?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya."_

 _"Mau aku temani di sini?"_

 _'Ya,' batin Jungkook. Namun "Tidak," katanya. Jungkook berusaha menjaga jarak, karena rasionalitasnya masih nyaring berkata bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Insting, mungkin? Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena sampai detik ini mulutnya masih selaras dengan otaknya._

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak juga ada suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Jungkook menunggu, tangannya mengetuk-ngetukkan nomor meja beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menoleh, mendapati Taehyung bersandar di kursinya, kedua tangan di depan dada, dan sepasang obsidian yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Apa?"_

 _"Ya atau tidak?"_

 _'Tentu,' dengus Jungkook dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja, "Tidak perlu repot-repot," jawabnya sambil mengulas separuh senyum yang dipaksakan. Taehyung hanya menaikkan alisnya, meragukan jawabannya. "Terserah," decaknya._

 _"Teman-temanku bilang seorang Jeon Jungkook sangatlah cerah hingga mampu menghidupkan suasana seisi ruangan. Aku bahkan sempat tertarik padam-"_

 _"Teman-temanmu terlalu hiperbola," potong Jungkook dengan nada datar. Ia memainkan sedotan di gelasnya._

 _"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau sedang sangat tidak Jungkook."_

 _Perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook meliriknya dengan alis yang menukik tajam, dahi berkerut. 'Aku pikir kau sedang sok tahu,' kalimat sarkastiknya tertahan di pangkal lidahnya karena sebenarnya, ya, Jungkook juga merasa ia sedang bukan dirinya yang baik. Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan minumannya; membiarkan keheningan menjadi sekat yang dingin di antara mereka berdua._

 _Jungkook hanya terus mengaduk orange squashnya tanpa berminat menyesapnya sama sekali. "Jadi, apa yang kau tau soal diriku?" Tanyanya akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menunggu Taehyung yang tidak bersua kembali._

 _"Umum atau khusus?"_

 _"Uh, umum."_

 _"Um... Jeon Jungkook. Mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru kampus karena nilainya yang selalu hampir menyentuh kesempurnaan. Lahir di Busan, 1 September 1997. Sering menjadi perwakilan kampus dalam lomba debat dan juga speech contest. Lalu-"_

 _"Khusus?"_

 _"Kau tidak menyukai jurusanmu," singkat, lugas, dan jelas merupakan sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Jungkook menoleh kasar ke arahnya._

 _"Apa aku pernah mengatakannya ke seseorang?"_

 _"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."_

 _"Lalu? Bagaimana kau tau?"_

 _Taehyung hanya mengendik. "Aku tau begitu saja."_

 _Jungkook menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, bungkam._

 _"Aku tidak berniat untuk mengusik privasimu, Jungkook. Maafkan aku. Tapi bukankah menurut psikologi, menceritakan masalahmu berdampak besar bagi pengendalian stress?"_

 _Jungkook meliriknya lagi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai tipis, kemudian dengusan sinis lolos begitu saja. Apa-apaan, pikirnya. Apa Taehyung juga bisa membaca seluruh pengetahuannya mengenai psikologi?_

 _"Itu informasi psikologi yang umum, omong-omong," Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, tapi justru terlihat sangat mengesalkan. "Internet luas dan banyak hal yang tersebar di sosial media."_

 _"Aku memang tidak suka psikologi. Aku masuk jurusan ini karena seseorang menyuruhku," Jungkook berhenti sejenak. "Bukan hal yang perlu diketahui orang, menurutku," Ia berdeham. Demi apapun yang pantas dijadikan dasar sumpahnya, Jungkook merasa ia mungkin saja sudah terlalu depresi untuk sekedar berpikir, siapa yang ia ajak cerita sekarang; dan ia tidak berhenti._

 _"Sejak aku SMP, aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Cliché sekali. Tapi aku serius. Aku belajar dengan sungguh. Masa SMA-ku... Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak kesenangan di masa SMA. Aku pikir pengorbananku sebanding dengan apa yang akan aku dapatkan; sesuatu yang benar-benar aku tau, aku menginginkannya."_

 _Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung, memastikan dirinya memperhatikan Jungkook. "Aku mungkin sudah sedekat ini," Jungkook mengacungkan tangan kirinya; menunjukkan dua ruas jari telunjuknya. Ia melihat Taehyung menahan senyumnya hingga ia mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyuman —senyum masam._

 _"Aku sudah mendaftar. Aku sudah mengikuti tes. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu dan aku cukup yakin, aku diterima. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan; restu. Dan segalanya bagiku sirna. Harapanku runtuh lalu hilang bersama tujuan hidupku. Aku menginginkannya sebesar itu. Tapi, yah, begitulah."_

 _"Orangtuamu tidak setuju?"_

 _"Tidak. Orang tuaku tidak melarangku. Mereka setuju, bahkan sangat mendukung... awalnya."_

 _"Jadi siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil jurusan psikologi?"_

 _Jungkook memainkan anak rambut di tengkuknya, bingung. "Anggap saja... Dia kakekku."_

 _"Kenapa kau menurut? Tidak bisakah seorang Jungkook — seorang debater— bernego—"_

 _"Tidak bisa," sentak Jungkook buru-buru. Ia menghirup napas dalam, sadar kalau ia tidak seharusnya menaikkan oktaf suaranya; kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba merilekskan diri. "Itu sudah terjadi. Dulu aku tidak bisa," ia mengendikkan bahu, berusaha terdengar ringan karena Jungkook ingin menelan emosi yang ia rasakan lagi. "Beliau... Aku rasa, perkataannya hampir absolut bagiku. "_

 _"Well, tetap saja menurutku kau selalu punya pilihan, Jungkook. Dia bukan Tuhan sehingga kau harus menuruti segala perintahnya dan menjauhi segala larangannya," Taehyung mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, penuh pertimbangan namun terdengar begitu enteng pada waktu yang sama._

 _Jungkook tertawa tipis. Ia menunduk, memandang kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu. Taehyung tidak mengerti, dan dirinya tidak bisa menjelaskan._

 _"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Jungkook. Apa kau masih bingung? Kau masih kecewa dan tidak terima," Taehyung menunjuknya sekilas. "Akuilah itu. Terlanjur terobsesi, hingga sisi gelapmu lebih mendominasi. Kau merasakannya, kan? Sebagian dirimu bergejolak sementara sisanya sadar itu bukan hal baik. Itu membuatmu jadi psi-"_

 _"Kau tidak tau apa-apa," sergah Jungkook. "Kau tidak mengerti," Raut wajahnya sekeras batu, karena sialnya Taehyung menyederhanakan seluruh pemikiran rumitnya dalam sekejap; menjawab tanda tanya besar mengenai 'aku kenapa?'; bahkan mungkin mengenalinya lebih daripada dirinya sendiri. Jungkook tidak suka. Ia tidak suka pada orang yang bisa menarik impresi pertama mengenai dirinya sebelum ia bertindak, sebelum ia bisa menentukan apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan._

 _Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Kalau kau pikir begitu... Setidaknya perkataanku benar, kan?"_

 _Tidak ada yang berkata setelahnya. Jungkook membuang muka. Ia ingin marah tapi mendapati dirinya tidak punya argumen yang cukup kuat. Kalimat-kalimat pedasnya berantakan dan ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik memendamnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook blank dan merasa begitu bodoh di atas gengsinya yang terlampau menjulang._

 _"It's okay to be not okay, Jeon."_

 _Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung di sebelahnya. Tatapannya sayu, memandang hamparan pantai yang mulai temaram. Lalu Taehyung menoleh dan mata mereka terkoneksi sekali lagi. Jungkook seolah bercermin, melihat sorot mata yang sama dengannya, namun lebih pekat; lebih pahit._

 _"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel."_

* * *

Jungkook keluar dari _apartment_ nya dengan penampilan kusut. Daerah gelap di bawah matanya tampak jelas, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan kedua sudut bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ia berdiri di depan pintu _apartment_ sambil mengetik di layar _iPhone_ nya. Sebelah tangannya menggambit beberapa berkas yang harus dikumpulkan sekaligus memegang kantung berisi seporsi _sandwich_ dan sekotak susu.

"Ya! Keparat Jimin, kau bawa ke mana mobilku?" Sembur Jungkook begitu panggilannya terhubung. Ia mengapit ponselnya yang tipis di antara bahu dan pipinya sementara tangannya yang bebas merogoh saku celana.

"Aku tidak mau tau, Jimin! Kembalikan mobilku, dasar makhluk kurang ajar! Bawa kemari sekarang, aku ada kelas 15 menit la-"

"Oh, _shit!"_ Erang Jungkook ketika kunci _apartment_ nya terjatuh dan Jimin memutus sambungan telpon tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke tas dengan sembarangan.

"Hai, Jungkook!"

Kekehan geli tetangganya membuat Jungkook menoleh ke pintu _apartment_ sebelahnya yang baru saja berbunyi _'klik'._ "Uh, hai, Hyung," Jungkook berusaha membalas senyuman cerah tetangga sekaligus seniornya, sedikit kewalahan karena _paper_ nya hampir saja jatuh berceceran.

"Ini hari Rabu, kan? Tumben berangkat jam segini?" Hoseok menghampirinya dan segera mengambil sebagian berkas di tangan Jungkook juga bekalnya.

 _"Thanks,_ Hyung. Aku bangun kesiangan dan melewatkan kelas Mrs. Shin," Jungkook menghela napas sambil membungkuk mengambil kuncinya. "Dan sepertinya aku akan melewatkan satu kelas lagi," keluhnya setelah mengecek jam tangannya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Hoseok tanpa basa-basi.

Jungkook menimbang sejenak.

"Oh, ayolah, Jeon Jungkook. Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi sungkan seperti itu padaku? Kalau kau hendak bertanya, apa aku sibuk, jawabannya adalah tidak," Hoseok menarik lengan Jungkook menuju lift. "Aku sedang cuti kuliah," nadanya terdengar semakin ceria.

" _Well, okay. Thanks a lot. I owe you_ ," gumam Jungkook. Tak banyak yang ia katakan setelahnya.

* * *

" _You look a bit messy, by the way_ ," celetuk Hoseok ringan sembari memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Kurang istirahat," jawab Jungkook di sela-sela helaan napasnya yang sehalus mesin BMW Hoseok. Ia memandang keluar jendela mobil; area parkir _basement_ tampak lengang dan suram karena minim penerangan. Rasanya sepi dan suram; seperti perasaannya sekarang kalau ia boleh akui.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Jungkook hanya memutar lehernya sedikit. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. "Tidak juga," Jungkook menoleh dan memperhatikan Hoseok yang mulai melajukan mobilnya. "Omong-omong, hari ini Hyung mau ke mana? Kencan?" tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Apakah _meeting_ bisnis bisa dianggap kencan?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kalian _meeting_ di hotel dan _partner_ bisnismu seksi; ya, bisa dianggap kencan."

Kemudian satu jitakan mendarat di pelipis Jungkook. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung," ringisnya sambil mengusap bekas jitakan Hoseok.

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu."

"Aku sudah legal," protes Jungkook. "Kalau tidak memikirkan hal itu, apa yang harus kupikirkan?"

"Kuliahmu, tugas-tugasmu,"

Jungkook berdecih.

"-Pacar,"

"Tidak ada."

"-gebetan,"

"Tidak punya."

"-Kim Taehyung,"

"Kenapa dengan Kim Taehyung?" Nada bicara Jungkook naik setengah oktaf; responnya terlalu cepat hingga mengundang kekehan Hoseok.

"Aku cukup dekat dengannya, jika kau menginginkan informasi tentangnya-," Hoseok tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan membiarkan nada bicaranya menggantung di akhir.

Jungkook memilih berdiam, berpura-pura mengabaikan perkataan Hoseok dan menatap deretan bangunan yang dilaluinya.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kau lihat, kau tau? Prinsip _what you see is what you get_ tidak berlaku padanya. Cobalah pergi bersamanya, sekali saja. Entah berdua atau berbanyak. _You'll find out he's caring one_ ," nada bicara Hoseok jadi lembut, ia akhirnya melanjutkan penjelasan yang tidak diminta meskipun Jungkook tampak tidak tertarik.

Tapi kenyataannya, Jungkook tidak benar-benar tidak tertarik. "Sudah," lengosnya pelan, tidak mau menunjukkan terlalu banyak emosi.

"Sudah?" Hoseok menjeda _"Oooh,"_ gumamnya kemudian dengan intonasi menggoda. "Aku hampir lupa, kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua di cafe itu, 'kan?"

"Sial. Jadi, gosip macam apa yang beredar, Hyung?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya gosip, menurutku. Jadi, bagaimana? _What do you think? Caring one, isn't he?_ "

Jungkook menggeleng. _"Screw_ ," tukasnya ringkas, jengkel. Setidaknya, itu yang ditangkap Hoseok sehingga ia tidak melanjutkan perbincangan sampai mobilnya berhenti di area fakultas psikologi.

" _Thanks a ton_ , Hyung," Jungkook akhirnya membuka suara setelah ia keluar dari mobil dan hendak menutup pintu.

* * *

Jungkook berdiri di halte bus sejak kira-kira setengah jam lalu. Busnya tidak kunjung datang sementara pundaknya mulai lelah membawa tas berisi tiga buah buku referensi setebal novel _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ , tepat seperti serangkaian serinya. Bangku di perhentian bus itu sudah penuh, kebanyakan oleh siswi —mungkin— SMA yang mengomel atau sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ada beberapa pekerja kantoran dan juga orang tua. Jungkook tentu memiliki _manner_ yang baik untuk mendahulukan mereka.

Ia berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya ia mulai berjalan kaki dan berhenti menunggu, karena sinar matahari yang temaram mulai hilang di lengkung Barat cakrawala Seoul dan Jungkook butuh kasur. Dua puluh lima blok dari kampus, artinya kira-kira tiga per empat jam berjalan kaki, dengan beban tas yang sedemikian, ia akan sampai di _apartment_ dan melewatkan makan malam karena tempat tidur —atau bahkan hanya sekedar sofa— akan jadi lebih menggoda. Jungkook membulatkan tekad, toh ia sering berlari belasan kilometer di _treadmill gym._

Ia baru saja melewati sebuah perempatan yang hanya berjarak kira-kira 100 meter dari titik awalnya, ketika suara khas motor 4 tak yang bising meraung di belakangnya kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Jungkook," Suara yang memanggilnya adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat itu.

"Hai," balasnya singkat. Jungkook berhenti karena sadar ia harus menjaga etiket baik pada siapapun, lagipula ia tidak punya masalah dengan pengendara motor _sport_ berwarna merah di hadapannya sekarang. _Seharusnya_ dirinya tidak punya masalah, kecuali satu. "Taehyung- _ssi,"_ menekankan partikel terakhir dari ucapannya.

"Maaf, aku kira kita cukup dekat. Taehyung saja; atau Hyung. Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil Hyung."

"Maaf, _aku kira_ kita tidak cukup dekat," jawab Jungkook, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jeansnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu pulang berjalan kaki."

"Sekarang kau lihat, Taehyung-ssi," Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja.

"Naiklah," seru Taehyung, suaranya sedikit teredam helm _full face_ sekaligus mesin motor ketika ia kembali memutar gas.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. _Lucu sekali,_ ia tidak menawarkan tapi menyuruhnya. "Tidak, terimakasih," tukasnya. Terimakasih pada Jimin pula karena seorang Jeon Jungkook yang memiliki mobil Audi keluaran terbaru hari ini ditawari tumpangan dua kali. Jungkook bukannya angkuh. Ia bahkan sangat tidak keberatan menggunakan transportasi umum. Tapi ia tidak terbiasa merepotkan orang. Dan sekarang, Jungkook juga tidak ingin menjadi penumpang; Bukan berarti ia mau mengendarai motor Taehyung pula; Jungkook menyayangkan citra dirinya.

"Dasar jaim. Aku bermaksud menolongmu," rengus Taehyung, nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi. Jungkook bisa melihat keningnya berkerut samar dan bibirnya —mungkin— mengerucut. Kalau saja ia tidak mengenakan helm, mungkin Jungkook refleks mencubitnya karena—

—Tunggu. Tidak. "Kau memaksa, Taehyung-ssi."

"Kau tidak boleh menolak niat baikku," belanya. Jungkook tersenyum sambil menggumamkan 'tidak perlu repot-repot' dan Taehyung kembali berujar, "Anggaplah sebagai permintaan maaf. Karena sikapku."

"Jungkook-ssi, aku yakin kau harus mengerjakan tugas malam ini, bukannya tergeletak karena terlalu lelah berjalan." Jungkook baru saja hendak menyanggah, ketika ia melihat ketulusan di mata Taehyung. "Aku tidak ingin terkesan memaksamu," keluhnya.

Jungkook tertawa tipis. "Kau memang memaksa," katanya sebelum akhirnya mengalah; duduk di belakang Taehyung.

* * *

"Terima kasih," Jungkook tersenyum canggung. "Aku berhutang budi padamu."

 _"Never mind._ Jangan kaku begitu. Sudah kubilang, ini sebagai permintaan maafku," Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya santai. Ia membalas senyuman Jungkook dengan cengiran yang tidak kentara karena tertutup helm, namun Jungkook masih bisa melihatnya dari obsidian Taehyung yang terkena pantulan lampu jalan.

"Kalau begitu... Hati-hati di jalan."

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia baru saja menarik _handle_ kopling ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba memegang bahunya.

"Tunggu," katanya.

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dalam diam sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, Jungkook menyampirkan jaket kulitnya di pundak Taehyung.

"Lain kali bawa jaket kalau bermotor malam-malam," Jungkook kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju lobi apartmentnya.

* * *

Jungkook menghirup napas dalam di antara ketidaksadarannya. Ia merenggangkan badan kemudian berguling ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain dan semakin bergelung dengan selimutnya. Kakinya membentur sesuatu yang keras.

Jungkook meraihnya dengan setengah sadar. Ia mempersiapkan presentasi untuk mata kuliah lusa hingga dini hari dan berakhir dengan tertidur bersama laptopnya. Jungkook bermaksud menarik laptopnya ke tengah kasur agar tidak tertendang tapi ia tidak mendapati sudut siku-siku dari benda elektroniknya. Alih-alih merasakan dinginnya logam, ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

Jungkook refleks menarik tangannya karena _sesuatu_ itu menyusup di antara jari-jarinya. Ia sontak membuka mata, mendapati Jimin duduk di sudut ranjangnya dengan senyum mengembang yang penuh canda. "Brengsek!" Jungkook menendangnya tanpa berpikir panjang, sekeras mungkin hingga ia terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Geramnya sekaligus melemparkan bantal berisi biji kapas yang sengaja ia beli beberapa bulan silam untuk menimpuk Jimin.

"Selamat pagi, Kookie-ah," sapa Jimin dengan keramahan yang terlalu dramatis. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan telunjuknya sebagai indikasi bagi Jungkook. Senyumnya tidak luntur sedikitpun, justru membuat Jungkook semakin ingin meledak karena sebal.

Jungkook buru-buru menggusak kedua sudut bibir hingga pipinya dengan telapak tangan. "Sialan, aku tidak ngiler!" Serunya, mengundang tawa terbahak dari sahabatnya itu. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Ia mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha mendapatkan fokus pada angka di jam digital di atas televisi, tepat di hadapan kasurnya. "Ya, Tuhan, Jimin, aku ada kelas lima belas menit lagi!" Jungkook melompat dari ranjangnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Aku juga ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi," kata Jimin begitu Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya. Ia telentang di tempat tidur Jungkook dengan nyaman sambil memperhatikan sang pemilik yang melewatinya, hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam dengan handuk putih tersampir di leher. Jungkook membuka lemari di sudut kamar, membelakangi Jimin, dan menampilkan otot-otot punggung yang liat dan kokoh. "Aku iri dengan tubuhmu," celetuknya.

"Idiot Jimin, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, hah?" Jungkook menarik beberapa helai pakaian yang berada tumpukan paling atas.

"Aku berniat membangunkanmu. Tapi kau tampak sangat lelah dan nyenyak," Jimin bergerak ke meja belajar Jungkook untuk membantu mengemasi beberapa buku serta peralatannya. "Oh, dan kau terlihat seksi sekali. Aku hampir mengira kau tidur _naked,"_ godanya.

"Keluar," dengusnya. Jungkook mengusap matanya dengan handuk. Ia baru sadar, pening di kepalanya sudah hilang. Pikirannya sedikit rileks pagi ini. Hal baik, karena ia bisa tidur pulas akhirnya.

"Hanya ada kita berdua. Kau itu, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah melihatmu telanjang."

"Dasar mesum. _Keluar!"_

Dan Jimin segera berlari keluar dan menutup pintu sebelum Jungkook sempat menendang tulang rusuknya. Suara tawanya masih nyaring terdengar dari ruang tengah.

* * *

"Jimin," panggil Jungkook begitu ia keluar dari kamar. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru _apartment,_ mencari keberadaan iblis cebol yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi teman dekatnya.

"Aku di sini!"

Jungkook menghela napas lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju dapurnya. Ia mengancingkan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu membenarkan _backpack_ yang tersampir di pundak kanannya. "Kunci mobil," tagihnya, menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sarapan dulu, Kookie-ah," alih-alih memberikan kunci, Jimin malah menggenggam tangannya lalu menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di kursi tinggi _counter_ dapurnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Park," Jungkook menolak untuk duduk, mengecek jam tangannya dengan sedikit gusar sementara lawan bicaranya justru sibuk mengedar di dapurnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan," ujarnya riang. Menghidangkan seporsi _french toast_ dari _microwave_ dengan lelehan mentega juga _maple syrup_ yang tampak hangat dan lumer di mulut. "Tidak kuracuni, kok," tambahnya ketika Jungkook menatapnya skeptis.

"Delapan menit sebelum kelas dimulai, _Park Jimin._ Kau aneh pagi ini. _Katakan._ Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres," Jungkook memicingkan mata dan berkacak pinggang. Jimin tersenyum penuh arti di hadapannya. "Tunggu. Aku harus menitipkan absen pada seseorang," selanya sedikit emosi. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan _iPhone_ nya dan sibuk mencari nama beberapa teman kelasnya. "Aku tidak menyangka aku harus masuk kelas melalui jendela paling belakang, _lagi."_

Jimin berlari kecil memutari _counter_ hingga ia kini berdiri di hadapan Jungkook. "Sebaiknya kau duduk terlebih dahulu," usulnya sambil sedikit mendorong badan pemuda di hadapannya. "Jadi begini, adik Yoongi hyung minta diajari mengemudi sementara mobilku sedang di bengkel untuk perawatan rutin. Dia kemarin tidak sengaja menabrak ketika parkir—"

Ponsel di genggaman Jungkook terlepas dan jatuh ke pahanya. Jimin buru-buru mengambilnya sebelum benda itu jatuh ke lantai dan Jungkook yang _meledak._ Ia mencoba tersenyum penuh penyesalan ketika Jungkook menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Seberapa parah kerusakannya?"

 _"Bumper_ pecah," Jimin meletakkan iPhone Jungkook di counter dengan hati-hati. Ia menelan air liurnya kasar ketika memperhatikan Jungkook yang tidak berubah dari posisinya sama sekali. "Aku sudah membawanya ke bengkel. A-aku akan mengembalikannya _minggudepansepertiketikaakumeminjamnya."_

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa tapi berlari mengejar Jimin yang sudah terlebih dahulu melesat melewati ruang tengah yang seluas lapangan futsal serta ruang tamunya lalu menutup pintu _apartment_ nya dari luar. Ia menarik pintu _apartment_ dengan kasar. Baru saja kakinya hendak berlari, namun Jungkook seketika mematung di hadapan seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia hampir menabraknya, kalau saja Jungkook tidak mencengkeram ambang pintunya.

"Hai?" Sapa Taehyung dengan menaikkan alis. "Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu, Jungkook-ssi."

 _"Halo, Taehyung,"_ Jimin melambai riang dari kejauhan. _"Kau penyelamatku!"_ Serunya di depan lift yang masih tertutup. Ia mengacungkan jempol lalu mengerling dengan gaya norak yang sangat, _sangat_ mengesalkan.

Taehyung terkekeh geli sementara Jungkook bersandar ambang pintu _apartment_ nya lalu menghembuskan napas kasar. _Benar-benar bukan harinya,_ pikirnya.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" Tawar Taehyung, mengeluarkan kunci motornya.

 _"Tentu!_ Tentu saja, Jungkook butuh," sahut Jimin lagi. Ia berlari mendekat namun tetap menjaga jarak kira-kira tiga meter dari Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan semurka induk beruang yang kehilangan anak. "Aku tau kau banyak urusan tapi bisakah kau mengantarjemputnya selama _semingguuuu_ saja? Mobilnya ada di bengkel. Ia akan menjadi supir pribadimu selama sebulan ke depan sebagai gantinya," rayunya dengan —sok— manis.

"Tentu," Taehyung tergelak ringan.

"Tidak, terima—"

"Kau seharusnya terlambat masuk kelas tapi dosenmu belum datang sekarang," sela Taehyung. "Sepuluh menit sebelum kau berpapasan dengan dosenmu di lobi kampus," bisiknya.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Tau?" Potongnya lagi. "Aku melihatnya di jalan tadi. Mobilnya bermasalah," Taehyung tersenyum sumringah.

"Tunggu sebentar," hela Jungkook. "Bisa tolong taruh jaketku di sofa?" Ia membuka pintu _apartment_ nya lebih lebar dan menunjuk sofa beludru di ruang tamunya. "Ada _french toast_ hangat di dapur kalau kau mau," tambahnya, diam-diam berusaha menahan Taehyung lebih lama di dalam _apartment._

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku lagi, kan, Jungkook?" Jimin berjalan dengan riang ke arahnya ketika Taehyung sudah masuk ke _apartment_ Jungkook.

Jungkook mendorongnya hingga punggung Jimin menubruk tembok di seberang pintu apartmentnya. Suara debumannya tidak terlalu kentara namun Jimin mengerang terkejut. Kedua telapak tangan Jungkook melingkari leher pucat Jimin. _"Aku tidak marah tapi aku sebal,"_ desisnya pelan, mendikte setiap kata dan menekan jakun Jimin perlahan-lahan dengan ibu jari hingga napasnya berbunyi sesak.

"J-Jungkook," suara Jimin tercekat. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku baru mendapatkannya sebulan yang lalu, kau tau?" Jungkook memberengut sok polos sementara Jimin memegangi kedua lengannya. Mulutnya terbuka, kakinya menendang-nendang dengan asal karena napasnya yang mulai menipis namun Jungkook berhasil menangkisnya sebelum kaki Jimin mengenai tulang keringnya.

"A-aku—"

"Lain kali jangan biarkan orang lain mengemudikan mobilku selain dirimu, _oke?"_ Pintanya kalem. Jimin bersusah payah mengangguk. Bibirnya memucat dan air mata mulai terbendung di pelupuk matanya. "Bagus," Jungkook melepaskannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Hanya sedetik, lalu ia berbalik untuk mengambil barang-barang yang masih berada di apartmentnya.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu, ya, Jim," celetuk Jungkook begitu ia keluar dari apartment dengan Taehyung di belakangnya, melewati Jimin yang masih terkulai lemas sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku, _hah?"_ Serunya dengan desah napas yang masih belum stabil, sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak, aku hanya sebal."

"Kau hampir membunuhku, Jungkook!"

"Tidak mungkin, Jim," sahut Jungkook ringan. Ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengecek keadaannya. Jimin menatapnya tidak percaya dengan respiratori yang masih naik turun dengan cepat. "Aku penuh perhitungan," Jungkook mengedipkan mata. "Kalau aku ingin membunuhmu, kupastikan prosesnya akan sangat lambat dan menderita," candanya lalu kembali berjalan menuju lift.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku berteman dengan monster sepertimu, Jungkook!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau masih hidup, Jim."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala sambil mengulum senyumnya. "Psikopat," celetuknya pelan begitu pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

"Aku mulai menyadari potensiku dan menerima diriku apa adanya," Jungkook tersenyum ringkas. "Omong-omong boleh aku yang menyetir?"

* * *

Jungkook duduk sendirian di sudut cafe dekat taman kampusnya. Areanya yang luas dengan langit-langit tinggi, didominasi warna putih dan dipenuhi interior _monochrome,_ membuatnya terasa jauh lebih lapang. Sinar matahari masuk melalui deretan jendela besar di sekelilingnya, menjadi pencahayaan utama sebelum senja tiba. Ada rak super besar dengan ratusan koleksi buku di sebelah Timur yang membuat Jungkook betah berlama-lama di sana. Ia pun menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta ketika tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Seperti saat ini.

Jungkook menatap keluar jendela. Menyapukan pandangan pada beberapa orang di taman kampusnya. Ia sebenarnya terfokus pada satu orang yang sedang bersandar pada pohon oak di tengah taman. Rambutnya yang merah kini berubah jadi _ash blonde,_ tampak lebih kalem dan manis ketika ia tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Sinar matahari sore yang menyusup melalui lebatnya dedaunan di atasnya membuat surainya tampak berkilau. Satu alasan yang sebenarnya jadi faktor utama mengapa ia betah nongkrong akhir-akhir ini, tapi Jungkook enggan mengakuinya.

Ia tidak menemui manusia itu lebih dari seminggu. Jimin merengekkan ampun dan memberikan kunci mobil kesayangannya sehari setelah ia mengaku melukai Audi Jungkook, bersumpah bahwa pacar barunya —Audi R8 hitam seksi favoritnya— akan kembali dengan sempurna atau Jungkook boleh meledakkan Cadillac Jimin. Jungkook hanya menghela napas saat itu, meminta Jimin untuk membatalkan perjanjian apapun dengan Taehyung karena bukan dirinya yang sepakat diantarjemput selama seminggu lalu menjadi supir selama sebulan setelahnya. Bukan Jungkook yang mengontak Taehyung, bahkan hingga saat ini. Ia tidak punya urusan apapun dengan manusia itu tapi ia mendapati dirinya memperhatikan Taehyung hampir setiap hari seusai kuliah. Ia kini sedang menggendong seekor anak kucing.

"Taehyung suka kucing."

"Hah?" Jungkook mengerjapkan mata, meluruskan lehernya dan mendapati Hoseok asyik menyeruput _greentea latte_ nya.

"Taehyung suka kucing, Jungkook. Tapi dia tidak pernah memelihara kucing."

"Apa, sih, Hyung," Jungkook menunduk, melihat sebuah novel fiksi di pangkuannya. Ia sebenarnya lupa sampai mana ia membaca tadi. Hoseok terkikik geli dan mengetuk-ngetuk tulang kering Jungkook dengan ujung sepatunya. "Jangan ganggu aku, Hyung. Aku sedang membaca."

"Kau tidak membaca, Jungkook-ah. Matamu tidak fokus," Hoseok tertawa sedikit lebih nyaring. "Taehyung tidak berani memelihara kucing karena takut tidak bisa merawatnya. Di balik tampangnya yang serampangan, dia sebenarnya banyak menaruh perhatian pada sekitarnya."

Jungkook menghela napas. "Oke, terima kasih," ucapnya datar, akhirnya mengalah. Ia diam-diam melirik keluar jendela sekali lagi ketika Hoseok sibuk memesan makanan. Taehyung tampak sama menggemaskannya dengan kucing putih di pangkuannya. Mungkin lebih, karena Jungkook tidak terlalu suka kucing.

* * *

Jungkook menuruni tangga darurat dari lantai lima di gedung kampusnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia merogoh ranselnya dengan sedikit gusar, mencari keberadaan makalah yang seharusnya dikumpulkannya hari ini. Tepatnya batas waktunya pukul enam sore. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia yakin sekali sudah membawanya sejak siang tadi.

Mrs. Shin pasti tidak akan menoleransi keterlambatan bahkan lima menit sekalipun. Apalagi dua minggu lalu Jungkook tidak menghadiri kelasnya. Ia mau menerima alasan apapun dan tidak mungkin mendengarkan alasan sepele semacam 'makalah hilang ditelan bumi'. Dosennya yang satu ini sangat kolot. Jungkook sebenarnya menyukai segala sifat tegasnya, sebagai pemacu bagi dirinya untuk semakin disiplin. Tapi kali ini, ia baru menyadari alasan betapa banyak mahasiswa yang membencinya. Jungkook tiba-tiba saja membencinya di samping kekesalannya pada makalah yang tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Sekarang jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul enam kurang seperempat dan Jungkook punya pilihan; menemukan makalahnya dengan cara yang ajaib atau mencetak ulang makalahnya, yang berarti ia harus bolak-balik apartment-kampus dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar memiliki pilihan tapi Jungkook akhirnya terus menuruni tangga sampai area parkir _basement,_ setengah berlari menuju mobilnya —atau lebih tepatnya mobil milik Jimin. Audinya belum kembali, omong-omong. Jimin bilang,' _berikan aku waktu seminggu lagi, kumohon. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin Cadillacku meledak jadi aku tidak akan mengembalikan Audimu sebelum ia benar-benar terlihat seperti terakhir kali kau memakainya.'_ dan Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan separuh helaan, ' _Oke, tapi jangan coba-coba membelikanku Audi baru._ '

Jungkook baru saja menggapai _handle_ pintu pengemudi ketika suara decit ban motor yang direm begitu dekat dan mendadak membuat Jungkook sempat berpikir seseorang mungkin saja menabrak Cadillac Jimin —ia akan sangat senang, sebenarnya. Ia menoleh dan hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah jarak ban motor dengan _body_ mobil Jimin, mungkin hanya satu kepalan tangannya. Ninja merah itu basah kuyup, termasuk pengendaranya yang mengenakan helm _full-face._

"Apa yang kau—"

Kalimat Jungkook terhenti ketika pengendara ninja itu —Jungkook tau benar wajah di balik helm hitamnya— menyodorkan sebendel kertas dengan sampul bening, diselubungi plastik dengan rapat sehingga hanya pembungkusnya saja yang basah.

"Bagaimana kau— Kenapa—"

"Aku menemukannya di meja baca perpustakaan setengah jam lalu. Aku pikir kau membutuhkannya segera?"

Jungkook tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu. Mempertanyakan keberadaan Taehyung, berusaha memperbaiki imagenya yang selalu tampak buruk di depan Taehyung, atau mengomeli _nya_ karena hujan-hujanan. Jungkook mengerang, "Ah, sialan. Tunggu di sini," begitu ia menyambar makalahnya lalu berlari lagi seperti orang kesetanan ke lantai tiga gedung kampusnya. Seorang Jungkook biasanya sistematis dan teliti. Ia bersyukur kali ini tapi juga sekaligus merutuki kecerobohannya yang sepele dan bisa membuahkan nilai B pada mata kuliah psikologi sosial. Jungkook tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali.

Jungkook kembali sepuluh menit setelahnya. Kali ini menggunakan lift lalu berjalan dengan lebih santai ke tempatnya memarkir mobil.

 _Dia_ masih di sana. Bersandar pada motornya dengan badan yang kebetulan membelakangi Jungkook. Kaus putihnya yang tipis kini setengah basah, menempel pada tubuhnya yang kurus dan mencetak warna kulitnya dengan samar. Jungkook bisa melihat kedua telapak tangannya meremas lengan atasnya.

"Kau masih di sini?" Tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan melewati motor _sport_ nya, bersandar pada mobilnya tepat di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jeansnya yang juga basah lalu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia kedinginan.

"Aku seharusnya mengatakan terimakasih dari awal," Jungkook menghela napas, sadar kalau kalimatnya salah dan suasananya membuat dirinya sendiri tidak enak. Ia melepas jaket semi jasnya lalu menyampirkannya pada bahu Taehyung dalam diam. "Aku berterimakasih, sungguh. Biar aku antar kau pulang sekarang."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa—"

"Kau kedinginan. Di luar masih hujan deras. Bajumu hampir kering. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung tanpa menoleh padanya, membukakan pintu depan lalu berdiri menyamping, mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk. "Atau aku akan semakin merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Terimakasih," Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

* * *

Jungkook melajukan mobil dengan lambat. Ia melirik sesekali pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dalam diam. Ia kadang mengatupkan mulutnya rapat serta mengetatkan rahang, sebenarnya menyembunyikan gemeletuk giginya. Jungkook memperhatikan bahkan ketika Taehyung memalingkan wajah sambil menyisir surainya yang lepek dan lembab, memandang keluar jendela untuk menghindari tatapan yang seolah memindainya. Jungkook sempat melihat bibirnya yang memucat dan menggigil.

"Jungkook-ssi, ini bukan jalan—"

"Aku tau. Apartmentmu terlalu jauh, Hyung," Jungkook menginjak pedal gas sedikit lebih dalam. "Apartmentku hangat, kok."

* * *

HAHAHA apa ini. Astaga aku minta maaf I update so fucking slow. Big thanks for every responses. Yaampun aku terhura. Tapi maaf yaa ini ngga jelas. Mungkin ada typo(s) atau bahkan kata-kata ngga nyambung yang nyelip karena aku ngantuk dan autocorrect nyebelin asli. Aku berusaha buat nggabungin ceritanya karena imajinasiku rada kecer (baca: berserakan) akhir-akhir ini.

Tooooo beeeeeee veeeeery hoooonest, readers, i am a bit insecure with this story. Please kindly give me feedback because it means a lot for me. Even a tiny response or huge complain, I'd be very happy to read it. RnR juseyooo.

Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya. Aku berusaha bikin lebih cepet tapi aku harus belajar because real life sucks. And I am going to leave for my hometown about a month. Idk what I'll do there. I can't bring my laptop. So yeah don't expect too much from me. Very big sorry.

Daaaaaan... Buat yang baca Cheers! Diriku cuma mau menginformasikan I'm working the Bonus Chapter.

Semoga aku cepat kembali ya. Maaf AN selalu panjang. Luv you all. Much kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skeleton In The Closet**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: Somewhere between T and M. I can't decide. Sorry.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Jungkook menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua buah _mug_ di counter dapur. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma coklat yang hangat membelai ujung-ujung saraf olfaktorinya, mencoba menenangkan keributan dalam benaknya. Gemericik air di kamar mandinya teredam tembok serta pintu yang tebal namun begitu menggema di telinganya, menyebabkan konfrontasi yang ramai dalam kepalanya. Ia tengah mempertanyakan tindakannya sendiri; beberapa waktu lalu menggandeng seseorang —yang saat ini berada di balik pintu kamar mandinya— dan memandunya menuju _apartment_ nya. Tanpa paksaan, pun tanpa penolakan, hanya langkah kaki yang berirama dalam diam.

Ketika bunyi _shower_ tidak terdengar lagi, Jungkook berpikir apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tepat berada di seberang dapur. Ia mengeluarkan iPhonenya, akhirnya. Menyibukkan diri dengan _Safari,_ mencari beberapa resep yang mudah dan cukup menarik untuk tamunya. Dirinya enggan mengakui bahwa ia sedang mengetuk detik yang berlalu. Menunggu namun berusaha untuk tampak acuh atau setidaknya bersikap normal. Tapi entah firasat atau telinganya yang berubah begitu jeli, sepasang irisnya melirik tepat ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Adalah Taehyung yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggusak rambutnya dengan handuk putih Jungkook. Wajahnya terhalang handuk yang lebar sehingga Jungkook punya beberapa sekon untuk bisa memanjakan matanya dengan leluasa. Pakaian Jungkook tampak sedikit kebesaran, entah mengapa tetap pas dikenakannya. Kerah _sweater_ nya sedikit terlalu lebar hingga tulang selangkanya terekspos dengan _cukup untuk Jungkook_ sementara ujungnya menggantung menutupi hampir sepertiga pahanya. Taehyung berbalik, menutup pintu dan menampakkan postur tubuhnya yang ramping dari belakang. _Sweatpants_ hitam dengan segaris aksen putih vertikal di bagian samping tampak longgar membalut kakinya yang kurus. Jungkook memandang tengkuknya yang sedikit basah ketika ia menunduk, sedikit lebih lama, sementara Taehyung masih asyik membelakanginya. Ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

 _"Hot chocolate?"_ Jungkook berdeham, memecah kesunyian dan menarik perhatian. Ia seorang mahasiswa psikologi, _ya, ampun,_ seharusnya tidak ada kata canggung untuknya. Seharusnya ia bisa menciptakan suasana yang _baik. Ia berusaha._

Taehyung menoleh lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah mendahuluinya dengan dua buah _mug_ di kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di ujung sofa hitam. "Aku tidak terlalu suka cokelat, tapi terimakasih," Taehyung menghela napas begitu tengkuknya bertemu punggung sofa yang halus dan hangat.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia duduk —benar-benar— di ujung sofa yang lain, sibuk berkutat dengan remote TV juga cokelat panasnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Taehyung masih begitu khusuk memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup napas dalam sekali lagi, lalu menghelanya dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Desah napasnya halus; rendah, dalam, dan teredam dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Jungkook tidak bisa _tidak_ menatapnya dengan intens, mengabaikan siaran _National Geographic Channel_ di layar TVnya.

Rambutnya masih separuh basah, dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahinya yang berkerut samar. Bulu matanya lentik dan tampak lebih tebal ketika ia memejamkan mata. Pucuk hidungnya agak memerah. Bibirnya masih sedikit pucat, sedikit terbuka, dan tampak begitu bercelah. Garis rahang serta perpotongan lehernya mungkin bisa jadi representasi dari kata menarik di mata Jungkook. _Ia sangat menarik._

"Kau baik-baik saja? Butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku oke," celetuk Taehyung singkat lantas meraih _mug_ di atas meja kristal di hadapannya. Menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan dan menumpunya pada kedua lutut yang ditekuknya di atas sofa. Jungkook memperhatikannya memperhatikan uap tipis di atas larutan cokelatnya, kelopak matanya nyaris tertutup lagi. Ia mengusap bibir _mug_ dengan ibu jarinya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis ketika punggung tangan Jungkook menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau oke," gumam Jungkook lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebagai hasil verifikasinya setelah merasakan suhu tubuh Taehyung yang normal. Punggung tangannya kemudian beralih mengusap pelipis pemuda di sampingnya dengan gerakan yang halus, seolah kesadarannya mengambang di awan-awan. Jemarinya menelusup di antara helaian _ash blonde_ Taehyung, mengusap pelipisnya, kemudian belakang telinganya, lalu turun hingga berhenti di tengkuknya. Jungkook menikmati sensasi permukaan kulit Taehyung yang terasa dingin di bawah telapak tangannya yang hangat. Ia meremas tengkuknya dengan gerakan yang sangat, sangat pelan sementara dirinya memperhatikan setiap detail ekspresi dengan perasaan ingin tahu namun juga ragu-ragu. Taehyung memejamkan matanya antisipatif.

Jungkook menekan otot-ototnya yang menegang dengan ujung jari juga pangkal telapak tangannya hingga Taehyung tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, bernapas tipis. Hormon yang seketika mengalir deras di sekujur pembuluh darahnya hanya dengan melihat belah bibirnya yang agak kering, menghantarkan desir yang menggairahkan namun juga menyalakan alarm rasionalitas seorang Jungkook. Ia mungkin saja melewati batas dan lupa berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat," usulnya halus, menarik diri. "Aku akan mengantarmu besok. _Uh,_ omong-omong, seharusnya ada dua kamar tidur di _apartment_ ini tapi aku tidak biasa menerima tamu dan kupikir aku tidak akan menerima tamu yang bermalam, jadi satu kamar terlanjur kurubah jadi perpustakaan pribadi—"

" _You're kinda smooth_ , Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung menoleh.

"Apakah masalah kalau kita berbagi tempat tidur? Atau kau ingin salah satu dari kita tidur di sofa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang diusahakan sebiasa mungkin. Ia tetap mengunci pandangannya pada kedua iris sepekat arang di hadapannya meskipun Taehyung menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah seseorang yang sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jungkook berani bersumpah tidak begitu, tapi ia hanya mengatakan dengan matanya, _ia tidak seperti itu_. "Apakah masalah?" Ulangnya.

" _No prob. Let's share._ " Taehyung terkekeh.

* * *

Kelopak matanya terasa terlalu berat untuk dibuka namun Jungkook terlanjur terjaga dari tidurnya. Tangannya terjulur ke bawah, mencari keberadaan ponsel yang ia letakkan di bawah _bedside._ Ia membuka kunci layar, matanya memicing secara spontan karena cahaya ponsel yang terlalu silau dan tiba-tiba. Menyadari bahwa dirinya terbangun dini hari, tepatnya pukul tiga kurang lima menit, Jungkook menggeletakkan ponselnya kembali di lantai.

Ia melirik ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya dengan bulu mata yang masih terrenda dan kesadaran separuh. Barangkali ia hanya bermimpi tidur seranjang dengan Taehyung, pikirnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di bawah _bed cover_ selain Jungkook. Ia berbaring di sisi paling pinggir, seperti yang seingatnya ia lakukan beberapa jam lalu.

Jungkook kemudian memindai kamar tidurnya yang gelap. Seharusnya gelap gulita, karena sudah jadi kebiasaannya mematikan semua sumber pencahayaan dan menutup celah-celah jendela sebelum beristirahat. Tapi segaris sinar rembulan samar menelusup melalui tirai balkonnya yang sedikit tersingkap. Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun, mungkin ia memang tidak bermimpi.

Ia berjingkat-jingkat seperti seorang pencuri di apartmentnya sendiri, mengintip sejenak sosok Taehyung yang membungkuk dekat pagar pembatas balkon dengan kedua tangannya menyilang dan bertumpu pada pagar tembaga. Ia memainkan sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara jarinya hingga abunya rontok. Menatap bara api yang merambat menghabiskan panjang rokok yang tak dihisapnya.

"Hai," suara serak Taehyung menyapanya begitu Jungkook melangkah mendekat. "Maaf," gumamnya, kemudian mematikan rokoknya sebelum Jungkook sempat menghirup kepulan asap tipis yang menguar.

" _It's fine, actually_ ," gumam Jungkook. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan berdiri dekat dengan pagar pembatas. Meluangkan jarak di antara dirinya dan Taehyung dalam diam, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya kalau Taehyung di dekatnya. Beberapa hari lalu, ia juga berdiri di balkonnya, sibuk memikirkan manusia di sebelahnya sekarang, pada perempat malam pula. Ada beberapa hal yang masih menggantung di benaknya, sementara yang lainnya adalah hal-hal baru yang menyusup ke pikirannya saat ini.

"Kebetulan."

Jungkook hanya menggumam. Memandang hamparan lampu-lampu benderang yang seolah merampas gemerlap bintang di angkasa. Cakrawala di atasnya kelam namun kilau langit malam sejauh matanya memandang seolah di bawah kakinya.

"Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini hanya kebetulan. Percayalah, aku bukan stalker."

Jungkook tergelak tipis, nyaris seperti dengusan. "Tapi apa kau akan terus menjawab pertanyaan yang tak kuucapkan? Apakah seasyik itu membaca pikiran orang?"

"Maaf. Tapi kau _terlalu nyaring_ , Jungkook. Sampai kadang aku pikir kau _mengatakannya,"_ jawabnya. Di sudut mata Jungkook ketika ia meliriknya, Taehyung menumpukan dagunya ke pagar, membungkuk lebih dalam. "Biasanya aku perlu melihat mata seseorang sebelum mengetahui isi kepalanya. Tapi kau, aku mendengarnya sejelas suara yang keluar dari mulutmu."

"Kau menerobos privasi orang."

"Itu terjadi begitu alami seolah ini adalah bagian dari inderaku," Taehyung menghela napas. "Aku tetap lebih menyukai suara seseorang."

"Suaraku?"

Taehyung melirik dan menyeringai. "Bisa jadi," guraunya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Tidak banyak yang berubah. Terlalu banyak tugas, kurang jam tidur. Hanya lebih sial akhir-akhir ini."

"Jungkook."

"Hm."

"Kalau harapanmu hilang, cari lagi yang baru. Bukankah itu bagian terbaik dari hidup?"

"Aku lelah, Taehyung," hela Jungkook dengan sedikit terpekur. Ia menoleh dan mengamati Taehyung yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan. _Mungkin,_ ia benar-benar jatuh pada cara pandang seorang Taehyung; secara fisik maupun psikis, tapi Jungkook tidak mau mengakui. Mungkin belum. Jungkook kembali memandang hamparan lampu.

"Orang tuaku awalnya sangat mendukung. Tapi setelah kakek melarangku masuk kedokteran, mereka berdua hanya meminta maaf. Mereka bilang mereka juga sedih tapi mereka tidak pernah tau betapa hancurnya hatiku setelahnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, mereka pikir aku sudah membaik, tapi tidak sama sekali. Rasanya seperti diberikan harapan palsu meski aku tau mereka tidak berniat merusak apa yang sedang aku bangun. Aku hanya ingin jadi seorang anak yang baik, berbakti pada orang tua, tidak membangkang. Aku rasa aku _cukup_ penurut, tapi _sekarang_ rasanya sulit sekali. Psikologi adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kusentuh selama hidupku. Kau tahu? Bagaimana rasanya dipaksa melakukan hal yang paling tidak ingin kau lakukan? Dan ini berlangsung bertahun-tahun. Aku tau hidupku tidak hancur hanya karena _salah jurusan._ Tapi—"

"Kau menyesal?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya."

 _"Percuma,_ kurasa. Aku hanya akan semakin tidak terima."

"Tidak semua orang tidak mengerti perasaanmu, Jungkook. Kalau menurutmu terlalu berat untuk disimpan, berbagilah pada orang lain."

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Jungkook membenarkan rambutnya yang nyaris menusuk mata. "Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi _kenapa?_ Kita tidak pernah bersinggungan sebelumnya," ralatnya buru-buru. Ia memutar badannya, menyandarkan pinggang pada pagar setinggi diafragmanya hingga kini Taehyung adalah objek fokus matanya. _'Apa alasanmu bilang kau sempat tertarik padaku?_ '

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk kehilangan masa depan," Taehyung mengendikkan bahu lalu memiringkan wajahnya dan mengerling jahil.

"Itu lucu."

"Tertawalah."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, namun seulas senyum tergaris di bibirnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Denganku? Aku juga anak penurut sepertimu. Bersahaja, banyak teman, manja—"

"Aku tidak manja," sela Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bilang," Taehyung terkekeh, suaranya serak namun terdengar semenyenangkan dentingan bel di telinga Jungkook. "Aku pindah ke Seoul ketika SMP. Jadi bahan ejekan karena tubuhku dulu lebih kecil dibandingkan yang lain. Aku juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada orang tuaku. Mereka sibuk dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu pikiran mereka. Sampai suatu hari teman sekolahku terlalu kelewatan. Aku memukul salah seorang di antara mereka hingga tulang hidungnya patah. Yang pertama kurasakan adalah ketakutan, kemudian kupikir _ia_ cukup pantas. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan mengusikku," Taehyung menarik napas dalam. "Tidak ada yang melaporkanku kepada siapapun. Aku kira itu hal baik, tapi beberapa hari setelahnya mereka membawaku ke gudang sekolah, menantangku untuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Itu pertama kalinya aku menghabisi lima orang dalam kurun waktu sehari. Aku menghajar mereka semua sambil menangis."

 _"Menangis?"_

"Menangis," Taehyung terkikik pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, seolah memanggil kembali cerita masa lalunya yang sudah lama tidak diusik. "Beberapa minggu setelahnya ibuku divonis mengidap kanker stadium akhir. Aku berharap beliau sembuh, meskipun aku juga sadar kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Aku tidak idiot. Aku tau betapa kata ' _I'm fine', 'Everything's alright',_ serta senyumnya yang kian hari kian melemah adalah sebuah kebohongan berbatas waktu. Ketika semuanya sirna, rasanya aku kehilangan _dunia._ Lalu teman-teman yang dulu kuhajar _menemukanku_. Mereka itu sesuatu yang baru, hingga aku menemukan hal baru dan terbiasa. _Street fighter, street racer,_ bukan hanya tentang kesenangan, tapi juga pengakuan dan teman."

"Maaf," ucapnya begitu pelan. Jungkook menghela napas tipis mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang tenang seolah yang diceritakannya hanyalah dongeng fiksi. Ia masih bisa melihat rasa sedih yang tenggelam dalam sorot matanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk monoton.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Jungkook menyesali pertanyaannya, sedetik setelahnya karena Taehyung hanya diam tak bergeming. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun Taehyung sering berlaku seenaknya, ia tidak ingin melukai perasaannya dengan cara yang tidak sopan. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Anggap saja tidak ada," Taehyung mengendik. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan sosok ayah darinya. Dia hanya sumber uang." Ia memutar badannya pula hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Jungkook, tersenyum nyeleneh."Maha sumber uang," ralatnya.

"Setidaknya dia mewariskan kekayaan padamu kelak."

Senyum Taehyung mengembang jadi tawa. "Aku mungkin harus jadi CEO muda kalau begitu."

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

Tawa Taehyung berhenti, kembali dimakan sunyi. Ia menatap jauh ke dalam sepasang binar coklat Jungkook, menikmati cara Jungkook yang berusaha menelisik relung hatinya pula. Bukan cuma Jungkook yang merasa _takut_ tidak ada yang _mengerti._ Taehyung tersenyum terlebih dahulu setelah beberapa saat. "Jungkook, kalau kau ingin jadi nakal, menurutku sudah terlambat. Tapi tidak ada salahnya menikmati masa mudamu. Turuti saja kata hatimu. Lakukan apa yang saat ini kau inginkan—"

Kata-kata Taehyung terhenti ketika telapak tangan Jungkook melayang dan mendarat di ceruk lehernya. "Asal kau mengingat batasanmu," imbuhnya. Tersenyum simpul meski matanya menyiratkan banyak arti.

Jungkook mengusap denyut nadi di lehernya dengan ibu jari yang hangat. Pelan dan menyiksa dengan pasti. Ia bergerak mendekat sementara Taehyung diam di tempat. Satu tangannya menggenggam lengan atas Taehyung, merasakan bicepsnya yang kurus namun lebih keras daripada yang dia kira. "Sampai mana batasanku?" Bisiknya halus tepat di samping telinga Taehyung.

"Kau yang tau pasti," balas Taehyung sehalus frekuensi suara Jungkook. Menyolong sebuah kecupan kilat di rahangnya yang otomatis menegang. Ia tetap tenang ketika Jungkook menegakkan badannya kembali. Wajahnya begitu dekat. Senyuman polos yang terulas berbanding terbalik dengan isyarat yang keruh di sepasang maniknya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat ke kedalaman pupilnya; menantang, menggoda, dan bertanya-tanya. Tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya selain hangat napas yang menerpa muka satu sama lain. Lalu detik berikutnya Taehyung merendahkan pandangannya, mengamati bibir Jungkook memangkas jarak yang tersisa.

 _Diam._ Taehyung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat bahkan ketika Jungkook mulai mengecupi kedua belah bibirnya dengan gerakan yang memabukkan. Matanya terpejam dan benaknya yang perlahan tergerus masih mengagumi bagaimana perlakuannya sangat halus meskipun Taehyung tau pasti seberapa pekat hasrat yang berkobar dari pancaran matanya. Jungkook tetap mencumbunya perlahan meskipun satu tangannya mulai meremas tengkuk Taehyung frustasi, membahasakan permohonan sekaligus ultimatum. Ia menyeringai puas ketika Jungkook menggeram rendah, sebelum akhirnya membalas ciumannya.

Segala kecupan hangat Jungkook kemudian berubah menjadi cium penuh hasrat yang belepotan dan penuh kebutuhan. Melupakan detik dan menit yang terus bergulir. Kedua tangan Taehyung mengalung di leher pria yang lebih muda, meremas surai kelamnya begitu menuntut. Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun selain bibir Jungkook yang penuh candu. Membiarkan desahnya lolos begitu saja, mengisi keheningan selain suara decak bibir Jungkook di permukaan kulitnya. _Sengaja._ Menaikkan suhu keintiman juga menikmati apa yang disuguhkan Jungkook dengan sempurna.

Napas Jungkook sangat teratur, senyap namun terasa panas di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Seluruh pergerakannya seperti momen film yang diputar lambat. Sangat lambat hingga Taehyung nyaris lupa cara menggunakan pernapasannya. Tangannya meremas kedua sisi pinggang Jungkook, sementara jemari Jungkook sudah mengedar di bawah _sweater_ nya. Menghitung ruas-ruas tulang belakangnya, menelusuri tiap inchi kulitnya, lalu mengelus abdomennya hingga otot-otot perutnya menegang secara spontan.

" _How about staying up until the sunrise?"_

 _"Call."_

* * *

Jungkook mengerem halus mobilnya di persimpangan dekat area universitasnya, beberapa detik setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Ia melirik pemuda yang duduk di _seat_ penumpang tepat di sampingnya. _Atau lebih tepatnya berbaring_ , dengan sandaran yang direndahkan hingga batas maksimal. Satu tangannya menutupi matanya, sementara tangannya yang lain bermain-main dengan fabrik sweater yang dikenakannya. Kedua kakinya disilangkan dan bertumpu di _dashboard._ Meskipun ini bukan Audi kesayangannya tapi Jungkook tetap menghela napas.

"Mau mengambil motormu dulu atau—"

"Antar aku ke kampus," jawaban Taehyung teredam begitu ia beringsut di tempat duduknya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya ditekuk dan dipeluk di depan dada. Badannya memunggungi Jungkook. Tampak begitu sempit dan tidak nyaman hingga Jungkook sempat berpikir untuk membawanya kembali ke _apartment._ "Aku terlalu lelah untuk berkendara. Tapi aku tidak mau kembali ke kediaman siapapun sekarang."

Jungkook berdecih pelan. " _Who said 'until the sunrise'_?" Sindirnya datar. Tidak ada jawaban setelahnya. Ia lantas menoleh selagi lampu belum berubah hijau. Taehyung mengenakan pakaiannya lagi dan ia tidak sempat terkagum pagi ini karenanya. _Sweater navy_ yang diberikan kakeknya ketika Jungkook masuk SMA begitu sempurna membalut tubuh Taehyung. Satu-satunya pakaian berkerah _turtle neck_ yang bisa menutupi lehernya, juga membentuk lekukan tubuhnya tanpa menghilangkan kesan maskulin darinya. Matanya berkilat tipis ketika menatap berkas kemerahan di leher bagian belakang Taehyung karena kerah yang tertekuk.

"Hampir hijau, Jungkook. Berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh dan mengemudilah dengan benar," ucapan Taehyung cukup untuk mematikan sebersit gagasan di otak Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela napas lalu kembali melajukan mobil dalam diam. Tidak sampai tiga menit hingga ia mencapai gedung fakultas ilmu budaya universitasnya. "Bangun, Taehyung," suruhnya sembari menetralkan tuas transmisi.

"Lima menit."

 _"Tae,_ aku tidak memarkir mobil. Kita di _drop off area_. Cepat bangun." Jungkook mengguncang lengannya.

"Kalau begitu parkir dulu."

"Astaga, Hyung—"

"Tiga menit, Jungkook," negonya cepat. "Tiga menit. Jangan pikirkan aku. Pikiranmu berisik."

 _"What the f—"_

Taehyung menutup telinganya tidak mau tau.

 _"Fine,"_ erang Jungkook kesal. Akhirnya menggeser tuas transmisi lagi dan menginjak pedal gas perlahan. Ia tidak benar-benar berniat memarkir mobilnya. Hanya berputar-putar dengan kelajuan lambat sambil menghitung mundur.

"Tiga menit, Taehyung. Bangun atau kucium," titahnya kali ini, menarik lengan Taehyung lagi dengan sedikit usaha lebih ketika _Cadillac_ Jimin sudah kembali ke _drop off area._

"Cium? Berarti aku tidak perlu bangun?"

Belum sempat Jungkook melontarkan gerutuannya, Taehyung sudah duduk di posisinya. "Bangun, oke?" celetuknya dengan kedua tangan di udara. Ia mengambil tasnya di seat belakang. Mengecek beberapa barang sebelum berniat keluar. Satu kakinya sudah menapak tanah ketika Jungkook mencengkeram sikunya. Taehyung tertahan di ceruknya. Menatap pemuda di belakang kemudi dengan sebelah alisnya naik sebagai tanda tanya. Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap pula. Jungkook hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya, membenahi kerah _sweater_ Taehyung dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Memastikan tidak ada karyanya semalam yang terlihat orang, setidaknya kalau mereka tidak memperhatikan.

"Maaf," Jungkook menjauhkan diri, menyandarkan punggungnya kembali.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. _Thanks,_ Jungkook," kekeh Taehyung disertai kecupan di rahang Jungkook kilat lalu ia bergegas keluar mobil. " _I'll see you when I see you!_ " Serunya sambil berlari menjauh, kemudian menghilang di salah satu sudut gedung.

Jungkook menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Telunjuknya mengusap perpotongan antara leher dan rahangnya, dekat bekas kecupan Taehyung; barusan dan semalam. Ia kemudian memeriksanya di kaca spion. Ada bercak merah gelap yang mungkin baru hilang beberapa minggu ke depan, terpampang jelas di bawah rahangnya. Taehyung benar-benar serampangan mengukirnya. Seolah tidak ada hari esok. Seolah tidak ada kuliah dan kehidupan perlu dihadiri besok hari. Beruntung bagi Jungkook, tidak memiliki jam kuliah hari ini sehingga ia bebas berkeliaran dengan raut wajah kurang tidur, rambut acak-acakan, _t-shirt_ tipis, juga celana pendek. Tapi satu _hickey_ di area yang tidak tau harus ia tutupi dengan apa, _duh._ Jungkook pikir, _ia mungkin perlu membeli concealer_.

"Hai, Jungkook," sapa riang Hoseok mengagetkan Jungkook yang baru saja menurunkan rem tangan. Ia mengetuk kaca jendela supaya Jungkook menurunkannya. _"Tumben sekali,"_ godanya penuh implikasi.

"Aku... mengantar teman," jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

"Jadi, kau dan Taehyung sekarang _berteman_?" Hoseok melipat tangan di jendela mobil dengan santai.

 _'Oh, ya, Tuhan. Tolong,'_ batin Jungkook.

"Kemajuan yang bagus, Jungkook," Hoseok menepuk-nepuk bahunya, tidak sedikitpun menghilangkan nada riangnya. Jungkook baru saja menjawabnya dengan senyum sepantasnya ketika Hoseok mengecek jam di _dashboard_ lalu pamit, "Aku harus pergi," lalu menambahkan, "Dan omong-omong aku kira teman tidak bertukar bekas ciuman. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu bagus. Sampai jumpa, Jungkook!"

Jungkook tak sempat merespon apapun karena Hoseok langsung meninggalkannya. Ia pergi secepat kedatangannya juga omongan terakhirnya. _'Dasar rapper. Sial,'_ gerutunya dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga, Hoseok adalah senior yang dia hormati. Seandainya saja Jimin yang berkata demikian.

* * *

Jungkook tidak berbicara kepada Taehyung secara langsung di hari-hari berikutnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar menemuinya. Hanya sekali-sekali berpapasan di suatu tempat di area universitasnya yang teramat luas. _Kebetulan._ Kadang Taehyung mengedipkan matanya dengan iseng, kadang Jungkook balas tersenyum padanya. Taehyung lebih sering mencuri kecupan; entah di pipi entah di bibir Jungkook, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Dan Jungkook sering menahannya; mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya atau menarik pinggangnya, kemudian melepaskannya setelah kecupan kedua. _Begitu saja._

Tidak ada yang bisa —atau lebih tepatnya, perlu— ia bicarakan dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak ingin berusaha untuk sekedar basa-basi meskipun ia sejujurnya ingin Taehyung ada di dekatnya sedikit lebih lama. Satu hal yang tetap jadi favoritnya adalah memperhatikan Taehyung dari balik jendela cafe dekat universitasnya. Dan ketika Jungkook menemukan seseorang yang biasa ia perhatikan duduk di sudut favoritnya, —tersenyum manis tepat kepadanya dengan secangkir _americano_ di mejanya— Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu tergelak ringan dari tempatnya. Melambaikan tangan supaya Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Halo."

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Jungkook meletakkan nampannya dengan hati-hati kemudian duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Taehyung.

"Tidak boleh?" Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan begitu. Biasanya, kan—" Jungkook menjeda, menyeruput _greentea latte_ nya. "Aku kira kau seharusnya sedang berkuliah?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi, menahan cegukan.

"Bolos."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook spontan.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya sedang Jungkook asyik dengan camilannya. Ia kemudian hanya tersenyum ketika Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Aku dengar kau sedang bermasalah dengan Profesor Park," Jungkook berdeham, menjauhkan piring kecilnya yang masih berisi separuh potong _apple pie_ nya. "Ada apa, Taehyung?" Jungkook menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah seperti konsultan profesional."

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. _"Nah. I don't want to become one,"_ sanggahnya. _"Just in case you need a listener."_ Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya, berpangku tangan di atas meja mahoni itu. Ada sinar penasaran di pupilnya yang sedikit melebar, sekaligus senyum simpul yang membuatnya terlihat lebih ramah dan dekat.

"Boleh juga," Taehyung membalasnya dengan tawa ringan sambil menggoyangkan cangkir _americano_ nya pelan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu membolos?"

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Aku yakin ada alasannya." Jungkook berusaha menilai sorot mata Taehyung, meski seberapapun ia berupaya, masih terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa ia mengerti. _Belum,_ mungkin saat ini belum.

"Kenapa yakin?" Taehyung menoleh ke luar jendela. "Reputasiku buruk, kau tau," tukasnya ringan.

"Aku yakin kau tidak seburuk itu," timpal Jungkook begitu pasti, terdengar sok tau sekaligus keras kepala. "Kenapa, Tae? Kau bilang padaku sudah terlambat untuk jadi nakal. _The same goes to you, too_. Bukan saatnya lagi," ucapnya lembut dan hati-hati. " _Ya, kan_?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, Jungkook menunggu. "Aku tidak punya masalah dengannya," Ia kembali memainkan cangkir kopinya. "Beliau yang mungkin punya masalah denganku."

"Oh. _How come?_ "

"Seingatku dulu aku selalu berusaha memenuhi segala tugasnya. Bahkan meskipun ia menyuruhku merubah total presentasiku lebih ketiga kali. Meskipun ia tiba-tiba saja memajukan _deadline_ tugas seenaknya. Atau ketika ia menyuruhku merangkum sebuah buku setebal buku telepon dalam waktu satu hari. Tugasnya sering kali tidak manusiawi."

"Dulu. Lalu sekarang kau ingin bermasalah dengannya?"

"Masalahnya, seberapapun aku berusaha dia selalu memberikanku nilai di bawah rata-rata. Dia membenciku."

"Wow. Tapi, kan—"

"Secara literal, Jungkook. Dia menatapku seolah aku tidak layak ada di dalam kelasnya. Dia membenci eksistensiku dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Aku kan—"

"Taehyung," potong Jungkook kali ini. Ia menangkupkan kedua pipi pemuda bermata obsidian di hadapannya dengan gemas. "Apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya?"

Taehyung diam saja.

"Biar kutebak," celetuk Jungkook dengan sebersit jenaka di nadanya. "Tidak sengaja membaca pikirannya?"

"Aku hanya berusaha menang berargumen dengannya," sangkal Taehyung. "Waktu itu semester awal, aku masih kurang ajar. Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf," tambahnya buru-buru. "Dia terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya dan meremehkan anak didiknya."

"Kau masih kurang ajar juga sampai sekarang," Jungkook memutar bola matanya tanpa bermaksud mencemooh manusia langka di hadapannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apapun. Aku menyerah," Taehyung menanggalkan telapak tangan Jungkook yang membingkai wajahnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "Aku lelah dengan cap _'bad boy_ ' atau semacamnya. _It should be just a past_. Tapi mereka memandangku seolah selamanya akan terus begitu. _I am still trying to figure myself,_ Jungkook. Rasanya diriku yang sebenarnya _bukan seperti ini_. Aku berusaha berubah. _But they are labelling me all the time until it seems easier to be what they said."_

"Taehyung," Jungkook meraih kedua tangannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mengusap punggung tangannya dengan gerakan memutar yang menenangkan. "Semua orang punya sisi baik. Juga sisi buruk. Kau bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya aku di saat yang lain hanya mengetahui segudang kelebihanku. Aku menutupinya, mungkin karena aku munafik. Tapi aku punya alasanku. Aku tidak mau terlihat rapuh dan dikasihani," Jungkook tersenyum memandang kulit tangan Taehyung yang kontras di dalam genggam tangannya. Masih setia menatap jemari Taehyung yang tidak merespon apa-apa. "Jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku tau tidak semudah yang kukatakan, tapi berubahlah untuk dirimu sendiri. Jadilah seperti apa yang kau pandang baik. Aku _percaya_ padamu."

Jungkook kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya dengan teduh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat kemudian bibir bawahnya digigit pelan. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan Jungkook terlalu menikmati diam yang ada hingga tak mau repot-repot berpikir apa yang disiratkan Taehyung. Ia bangkit berdiri, membungkukkan badan menaungi meja kecil yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan Taehyung. Meraih dagu Taehyung untuk sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya. "Datanglah ke apartmentku kapanpun kau mau. Jangan bolos seenaknya. Aku bisa membantumu, mungkin," tawarnya sebelum mengecup bibir kemerahan Taehyung untuk beberapa detik. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukan beberapa hal lain pula."

* * *

 _Tiga hari._ Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan helaan napas panjang setiap pulang kuliah. Badannya letih karena tumpukan tugas dan persiapan ujian yang sudah di depan mata, lalu pikirannya terbebani satu lagi _hal;_ satu sosok yang seolah sudah jadi patrun di otaknya.

Dalam hati, Jungkook bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Taehyung menerima atau setidaknya mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Ia tidak pernah mengungkitnya setelah perbincangan dengan Taehyung di cafe. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya ketika berpapasan dengan Taehyung karena _seingatnya,_ ia hanya memberikan tawaran —secara tulus, tentu saja— tapi bukan meminta kunjungan. Jadi, Jungkook tidak mau terkesan memaksa atau bahkan berharap. Toh sekarang, ia masih tidak banyak bicara. Bertukar sapa 'hai' dan 'semoga harimu menyenangkan' cukup. _Kan?_

 _Selalu._ Jungkook baru ingat ia tidak memiliki kontak Taehyung kalau ia sudah mencapai kediamannya. Tidak punya sama sekali, bahkan setelah sekian lama mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik. Beberapa rencananya terlupakan ketika berhadapan dengan mahasiswa jurusan sastra itu. Rasanya tidak butuh —atau bahkan ingat— _gadget_ untuk menikmati momen bersama Taehyung yang teramat singkat.

Ia lantas berharap Taehyung meminta nomornya kepada siapapun, lalu menelponnya atau mengirim pesan singkat padanya. Setidaknya kalau dia ingin datang ke apartment Jungkook, bukankah alangkah lebih baik jika Taehyung memberinya kabar. _Hanya jika saja_.

Satu helaan lagi sebelum ia beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih santai. Bel _apartment_ berbunyi, jadi Jungkook merubah haluannya ke pintu utama.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan gulungan berli—" seru terkejut Jungkook diputus oleh telapak tangan Taehyung yang menutup mulutnya. Ia membuka pintu terlalu cepat tanpa memeriksa siapa atau apapun yang ada di luar _apartment_ nya. Dan sekarang, Jungkook membelalakkan mata pada figur anak kecil di gendongan Taehyung.

" _Daddy, he hates me?_ " Tanya anak itu dengan nada takut-takut. Tangan mungilnya mengeratkan rangkulan pada Taehyung.

" _No, baby. Uncle Jungkook is just surprised with our presence_ ," balas Taehyung padanya.

Jungkook terbatuk kaget, selain karena panggilan yang barusan di dengarnya, juga karena tutur kata Taehyung yang tak pernah didengarnya sedemikian halus. Ia yakin Taehyung pasti punya sifat baik, akhir-akhir ini, sedikit menurunkan anggapan soal ia tidak seharusnya dekat dengannya. Tapi tidak pernah menyangka ia begitu luwes dengan anak kecil.

" _Nah, uncle, let's come in._ " Taehyung mengetuk ujung sepatunya ke jari kaki Jungkook. Memecah lamunannya kemudian menunggu Jungkook membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

Ia mendudukkan anak yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun itu di sofa. Memberikan _iPad mini_ di pangkuannya juga menyalakan televisi seolah Taehyunglah sang tuan rumah. " _Wait here, okay? Don't make a mess. Uncle Jungkook gets angry easily sometimes_ ," bisiknya bercanda namun tetap cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar orang yang dibicarakannya.

Jungkook memilih berlalu terus ke dapur, meyakini Taehyung mengikutinya setelahnya. Ia menyandarkan diri ke _counter_ dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tapi Taehyung sibuk dengan _backpack_ nya, mengeluarkan beberapa mainan _hot wheels,_ dinosaurus, dan sekotak kecil berisi bubuk putih. Sama sekali tidak menyadari sang tuan _apartment_ diam menunggu penjelasan.

Jungkook menghela napas tidak sabar. "Taehyung, kau punya an—"

"Bukan punyaku," jawabnya enteng dengan cengiran lebar setelah —lagi-lagi— memutus pertanyaan Jungkook. Dengan sebuah kecupan kilat kali ini. "Aku meminjamnya."

 _"Meminjamnya?"_ Tanya Jungkook tak percaya. "Diksi yang bagus dari seorang mahasiswa sastra."

Taehyung menanggapinya dengan kikik riang, melewati Jungkook begitu saja lalu mulai mencari sesuatu di dapurnya. "Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan air hangat?"

"Pakai kompor."

"Di _apartment_ seeksklusif ini?" Tanya Taehyung begitu dramatis. "Tidak ada pemanas air atau apa? Tombol ajaib?"

"Kompor memanaskan segalanya," debat Jungkook dengan tajam. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Taehyung berkutat di dapur yang jarang disentuhnya. Suara gemericik air yang mengisi _pan,_ kemudian beberapa dentingan di sana dan di sini hingga kompornya menyala dengan aman. Jungkook tetap diam di tempatnya ketika Taehyung kembali menghampirinya.

 _"Oooh, ya?"_

Jungkook hanya membalas tatapan matanya. _"Seriously,_ Tae-Hyung," dengusnya. _"'Daddy'?_ Yang benar sa—"

 ** _"Daddy."_**

Jungkook buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Menyugestikan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh pingsan hanya karena tersedak liurnya sendiri. Bahkan berusaha berdeham sewajarnya pun terasa sulit karena Taehyung tak ubah dari posisinya. Tanpa tawa, menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah dan bibir bawah digigit.

"Dia imut, kan?" Dengung Taehyung sambil berjalan lambat ke sudut dapur, mendekati Jungkook yang tengah menenggak air dengan buru-buru. Ia mengambil alih botol mineral dari tangan Jungkook. Menaruhnya di kabinet dapur lalu mengusap bekas air di kemeja Jungkook.

 _"Taehyung,"_ Jungkook mengerang dengan suara tertahan, reaksi spontan ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan pintu kulkas yang dingin. Matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya nyalang. Taehyung mendorongnya dan menghimpitnya dengan disertai tawa riang yang —Jungkook mungkin tidak mempercayai telinganya lagi— terdengar cukup inosen. "Dari mana— Kenapa— astaga kau bukan—"

"Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu, _Dad,"_ kekeh Taehyung, merasa terhibur; antara karena aksinya yang tidak direncanakan, atau karena reaksi Jungkook yang tak disangkanya. Tangannya meraih sepasang telapak tangan Jungkook kemudian meletakkannya pinggangnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang," katanya lambat-lambat. Mulai mengecupi pipi Jungkook main-main. _"Aku sukanya laki-laki dewasa, kok."_

Jungkook meremas pinggang Taehyung, memberinya peringatan yang sepertinya disalahartikan. Akal sehatnya tertekan akibat desakan pinggul Taehyung yang semakin menekan selangkangannya. Satu lagi erangan protesnya keluar saat ia bersusah payah mengendalikan diri. Mendorong bahu Taehyung lalu membalikkan posisi. " _Kim Taehyung, ada anak kecil di ruang tengah_ ," gertaknya.

"Oke. Lalu?"

Jungkook mencengkeram tangan Taehyung yang menyusup melingkari lehernya. Memakunya ke pintu kulkas yang super lebar. " _Put your tongue in, Baby, or I'll suck it,_ " desisnya ketika Taehyung menjilat bibirnya dengan sengaja. Hasratnya nyaris mendidih di ubun-ubun kalau saja tidak ada sinar cemooh di mata Taehyung. " _Aku tidak suka anak kecil. Di apartmentku_."

"Tapi aku suka," kata Taehyung begitu kalem, meskipun Jungkook menatapnya seolah akan melubangi kepalanya dengan laser yang memancar dari korneanya. Ia tidak berontak dari kurungannya. Hanya memutar pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram semakin erat. _"Hurts,"_ bisiknya. " _Dad._ "

Jungkook menatap kilatan menantang di mata Taehyung. Masih sempat berpikir dalam beberapa detik yang cepat, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi iblis provokatif dalam kungkungannya. Ia mencium pemuda di hadapannya, akhirnya; menyalurkan rasa geram juga gemas dalam rasio yang hampir sama dalam setiap lumatan yang sedikit kasar. " _Aku. Tidak. Suka. Ada. Remahan. Kue. Atau mainan yang berceceran_ ," katanya lambat di sela-sela tautan bibirnya. " _Dan kalau sampai kudapati tumpahan susu di sofa—_ ," Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung. " _—kau yang akan menerima hukumannya._ "

Jungkook merasa sudut bibir Taehyung naik membentuk senyuman sebelum ia benar-benar berpadu dengan iramanya. Membalasnya dengan antusiasme yang justru membuat kesabaran Jungkook terbakar habis dalam sekejap. Lidahnya memaksa, menjelajahi rongga mulut Taehyung ketika pemuda itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak mempedulikan napasnya maupun napas Taehyung. Tidak lagi mempedulikan balita di dalam apartmentnya. Rasanya masih belum cukup, bahkan ketika jemarinya mulai melepas kancing kemeja Taehyung dengan tidak sabar.

Taehyung berusaha mendorongnya dengan susah payah kali ini. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook hingga pria yang lebih muda darinya tidak bisa meraih bibirnya lagi. "Ada anak kecil di ruang tengah, Jungkook," bisiknya dengan napas yang memburu. _"Maaf."_

" _Untuk apa maafmu?_ " Geram Jungkook begitu dalam.

Taehyung mendesaukan tawa seadanya karena gigitan di telinganya. Mendekap tubuh Jungkook erat sementara tangan pemuda itu bermain-main di _waistband jeans_ nya. Atmosfir di sekitarnya masih terasa berat meskipun Jungkook tidak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. "Kau tau untuk apa maafku," tukasnya, masih berusaha menstabilkan siklus pernapasannya. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas anak itu. Akan kupastikan tidak ada hal yang tidak kau sukai."

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil."

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook, memberi sedikit jarak supaya bisa melihat wajahnya. Matanya menyiratkan kekesalan dan masih menyisakan sedikit hawa nafsu, tapi kalau boleh jujur Taehyung tidak menyesali keisengannya sedikitpun.

 _"Apa?"_

Taehyung memberengut. "Airnya sudah mendidih," celetuknya kemudian melirik ke bawah. "Dan sepertinya kau perlu mengurus _sesuatu_ pula." Ia menepuk paha Jungkook. _"Minggir."_

 _"Fuck you, Taehyung,"_ gerutu Jungkook. Namun membiarkan Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya ke samping dengan mudah.

 _"Not today."_

Jungkook mengulum semua umpatannya dalam hati sambil berjalan melewati Taehyung —yang sibuk dengan air panas dan apapun yang tidak mau Jungkook pedulikan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memukul bokongnya, sebelum masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

* * *

"Jungkook."

Jungkook hanya mendengus tipis. Membalikkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur seolah-olah gerakannya cukup berarti bagi pemanggilnya. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya tidak berhenti sama sekali. Gedorannya justru semakin keras dan menjengkelkan hingga Jungkook merasa kalah keras kepala dengan satu manusia di balik pintu kamarnya. _Hanya untuk kali ini._ Ia akhirnya beranjak dari posisi nyamannya kemudian membuka kunci pintu kamar dengan enggan.

 _"Apa?"_

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu? Kenapa tidak menemaniku?"

Jungkook mendenguskan tawa. _Urusan,_ katanya. _Minta ditemani,_ katanya. Serentetan kalimat sarkastiknya sudah sampai di ujung lidah kalau saja tidak ada suara gumaman pelan khas anak kecil di belakang Taehyung. Ia kemudian merunduk, melihatnya memeluk salah satu lutut Taehyung.

"Chan ingin bertemu denganmu." Taehyung berjongkok lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil yang tadi berlindung di belakangnya dengan mudah. _"You want to play with Uncle,_ Chan?"

Anak itu, Chan, hanya diam dengan jemari gemuknya menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung. Matanya yang sebulat kancing melirik Jungkook sekilas. Bulu matanya tampak begitu lentik ketika ia berkedip lalu memandang Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu. _"Dad,"_ bibir mungilnya mengerucut seolah tidak setuju dengan kalimat Taehyung.

 _"Hi, Chan,"_ sapa Jungkook. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya karena tulang keringnya baru saja ditendang. Mencoba menawarkan keramahan sebisanya meskipun matanya terlalu jelas menyiratkan kedongkolan. Tidak ada aduh sedikitpun keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya senyum tipis disertai rutukan dalam hati untuk Taehyung, yang balas tersenyum manis padanya.

Jungkook tidak benar-benar tidak menyukai anak kecil. Ia hanya tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakannya pada makhluk rentan yang belum jelas bahasanya. Hampir semua keinginannya diutarakan dengan air mata dan Jungkook tidak ingin membuat tangisnya pecah meski hanya sebentar. Ia tidak ingin menyakitinya baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Walau pada kenyataannya Jungkook tidak punya masalah berinteraksi dengan anak kecil —kalau terpaksa—, ia memilih menyingkir karena _intinya,_ Jungkook tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun yang berhubungan dengan anak kecil.

 _Dan_ sekarang ada Chan yang duduk di perutnya, memainkan _hot wheels_ seolah _abs_ nya adalah lintasan bergelombang sementara Taehyung duduk di sudut sofanya, berbaik hati meminjamkan paha untuk jadi bantal kepala Jungkook. Taehyunglah sutradara ulung yang menciptakan momen melelahkannya sepanjang masa. Meski tak seburuk itu, _sebenarnya. Apartment_ nya tetap rapi, sofanya sangat bersih, dan Taehyung yang terus mengajak Chan berbicara sehingga ia hanya perlu tersenyum atau menimpali dengan tawa ringan. Jungkook tetap mendelik padanya kalau Chan tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Kau sialan, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa renyah. _"Language,_ Jungkookie," tegurnya halus sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook, memainkan helaian gelapnya perlahan.

Jungkook tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali menatap awas pada air muka Taehyung yang tenang. _Tidak menolak._ Ia hanya mencoba meraih _remote_ untuk mengecilkan volume TV karena Chan sudah tertidur di dadanya, dengan satu tangan masih menggenggam mainan dan tangan lain meremas ujung kaus Jungkook. _Terlalu jauh._

"Sudah kubilang, dia imut, kan?" tanya Taehyung sekaligus mengambilkan _remote_ untuknya. Jungkook enggan menjawab. "Dia juga menyukaimu." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi tembam Chan. "Aku akan sering-sering membawanya ke sini."

"Jangan saat aku banyak tugas," lengos Jungkook.

* * *

Punggung Jungkook bersandar di daun pintu kamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata separuh terpejam. Ia menghela napas dalam sebelum berdeham rendah; membersihkan tenggorokannya sekaligus menarik atensi sumber kegaduhan yang mengusik tidurnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak, masih belum mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

"Emmm... Sepuluh lebih?" jawab seseorang yang tengah asyik di ruang tengahnya. Ia buru-buru menjeda permainannya, menoleh ke Jungkook lalu melempar senyuman penuh rasa bersalah.

"Dan aku menyuruhmu datang pukul...?" Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah kaki diseret lalu menarik _wireless controller PlayStation 4_ dari tangannya. "Jam berapa, Park Jimin?" Ulangnya gusar karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Aku tadi menemui Yoongi Hyung dulu. Lalu—"

"Aku tidak menanyakan alasan," Jungkook menarik kerah kausnya dengan jari telunjuk lalu melepasnya begitu saja. "Sudah kuduga." Ia lantas tersenyum kecut karena ruam merah yang tersembunyi dengan apik di bawah kaus Jimin. _"Lovers,"_ desahnya begitu halus pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlalu. Entah mengapa malam ini ia tidak berniat menceramahi temannya sedikitpun, padahal biasanya hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian adalah hal terlarang baginya. Dan lima belas menit adalah batas toleransi khusus untuk Jimin.

"Tidak seperti itu, Jungkook. Aku tadi—"

 _"Jam lima,_ Jim. Tadi perjanjian kita jam lima," potong Jungkook dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya sejajar dengan wajah Jimin. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu kembali menutup mata. "Pulang sana. Biar aku yang mengerjakan."

"Aku minta maaf, Jungkook-ah. Tadi aku mampir ke asramanya Yoongi Hyung untuk meminjam beberapa buku. _Sumpah,_ " terang Jimin begitu cemas. "Niatnya hanya itu," suaranya mengecil.

Jungkook tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain melempar _wireless controller_ yang dipegangnya ke meja kristal di hadapannya tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun. Suara gemeletaknya cukup keras hingga sejenak Jimin pikir ia marah. Tapi barangkali ia adalah seorang masokis karena terlalu berani mengusik Jungkook ketika marah. "Ayolah, Jeon. Aku tau aku salah. Aku tidak mungkin lebih tega lagi membiarkanmu mengerjakan semua sendirian. Presentasinya besok," pinta Jimin sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Jungkook. Ia menahan napas ketika Jungkook menepak tangannya lalu beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Kalau Jungkook marah sambil diam, rasanya bukan bukan tubuhnya yang akan terbunuh. Tapi jiwanya yang terserap ke dalam pusaran rasa bersalah yang dalam. _Ia melakukan kesalahan fatal._

Lalu Jungkook keluar bersama _Macbook Pro_ serta beberapa berkas untuk presentasi penelitiannya. Mata Jimin berkilau cerah; hidupnya aman malam ini.

"Aku belanja camilan. Mau sesuatu? Biskuit? Keripik? Coklat? Permen?"

"Nanti saja."

Jimin tetap beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan yang sebelumnya diletakkannya di kulkas. Sekaleng _soft drink_ juga beberapa batang coklat untuknya. "Kau yakin tidak menginginkan sesuatu, Kook? Sesuatu yang bisa kumasak atau mungkin kupesan untukmu?" Serunya sembari menyelingakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kulkas.

"Susu?"

Jimin kembali ke ruang tengah tanpa banyak suara setelahnya. Ia meletakkan sekarton susu dingin dan sebuah gelas kosong untuk Jungkook serta batangan coklatnya di meja sebelum berkutat dengan kaleng sodanya. "Oh ya, boleh kupakai ini?" Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah sandal rumah warna kuning —dengan boneka SpongeBob di bagian depan— yang sedang dikenakannya. "Sandalmu imut dan hangat."

"Pakai saja. Itu punya Taehyung."

Ada hening beberapa saat ketika Jimin mengamati ekspresi Jungkook yang tak berubah, masih begitu fokus dengan layar _MacBook_ yang dipangkunya. "Taehyung sering datang ke sini, ya?" Tanyanya tanpa bermaksud mengusik konsentrasi Jungkook. Tidak ada rasa penasaran berlebih sebelum Jungkook meliriknya dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya. Tidak biasanya Jungkook demikian.

"Jadi, perkembangannya pesat, eh?" Tanya Jimin lagi begitu ia mengambilalih _MacBook_ dari Jungkook sementara pemuda itu mengambil beberapa buku referensi yang dipinjamnya dari Yoongi. Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop beberapa kali, mengamati Jungkook yang membaca halaman buku secara acak. Ia mengecek ponselnya lebih sering dari biasanya, padahal Jungkook biasanya tidak akan memainkan _iPhone_ nya sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Bukan masalah bagi Jimin sebenarnya, namun rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba saja meningkat drastis. " _Have you two fucked,_ Kook?"

"Aku heran mengapa aku selalu kesal jika kau bertanya, Jimin," Jungkook menepuk bagian belakang kepala Jimin dengan buku di tangannya, tidak mempedulikan aduhan tidak terima dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. _"Tidak._ Aku tidak bercinta dengan orang yang tidak kucintai."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" Jimin melemparkan senyuman usilnya. Ia tidak benar-benar bertanya dan Jungkook tidak menjawabnya dengan jelas hingga ia buru-buru berimbuh, "Aku yakin setidaknya ada hal yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, _ya, kan?_ Paling tidak di samping sifatnya yang _yah begitulah,_ ia pandai mencium dan mengukir bek— AW!"

"Bersihkan otakmu itu atau kusiram susu basi."

"Kau jahat, Kook," Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap kedua telinganya yang barusan ditarik.

"Kau _berisik."_

"Aku hanya sedang melatih kemampuan menganalisaku!" Kilahnya. Jimin memutar sedikit tubuhnya hingga ia kini menghadap Jungkook, memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat seolah mengobservasi. Tapi ia lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing dengan mata berbinar di hadapan majikannya. "Sekarang kau seperti lembaran buku yang terbuka. Aku yakin sebenarnya kau ingin lebih dekat dengan Taehyung dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Kau pecinta romansa, _aku tau."_

Jungkook menertawai kesoktahuan Jimin untuk beberapa detik. "Tugas kelompok kita harus dipresentasikan besok, Park Jimin," ia memutar matanya malas.

"Ajak dia kencan kapan-kapan, Jungkook," celetuk Jimin lalu mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan Jungkook sebelum pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sempat berujar lagi. "Iya, _iya,_ aku mengerjakan."

* * *

"Jungkook, kalau kau memang menyukai Taehyung, _say it straight to him_."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Well, kenapa tidak? _Actions speak louder than words but everyone needs assurance, no?"_

* * *

Jungkook memilih tidak menanggapi petuah Jimin beberapa hari lalu, membiarkan topik soal Taehyung lewat tergantikan tugas-tugas kuliah serta materi-materi ujian. Kalaupun benar, keinginan untuk terus dekat dengan Taehyung adalah indikasi dari perasaannya, Jungkook masih ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Masih terlalu dini rasanya. Taehyung mungkin bisa mendengar hatinya dengan _caranya_ dan Jungkook hanya ingin berusaha menikmati apapun di antara mereka dengan _caranya._

Tapi mungkin makan siang bersama sekali-sekali tidak masalah. Jungkook menunggu di balik setir mobil yang diparkirnya tak jauh dari gedung kampus Taehyung. Ia cukup yakin ia mengingat jadwal kuliah pemuda itu, lima menit lagi selesai.

Jungkook menggigit bagian dalam pipinya ketika matanya menangkap figur Taehyung di lobi gedung. Mengenakan kaus hitam juga kemeja _flannel_ dengan celana _jeans_ yang kusam. _"Well,_ kalau memang aku sangat nyaring, mungkinkah kau menyadari kehadiranku, atau aku harus turun menghampirimu?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia merasa bodoh, tapi setidaknya ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang tau niatnya bermonolog, kecuali jika Taehyung bisa mendengarnya.

Pemuda bersurai _ash blonde_ itu menoleh tepat ke arah Jungkook. Ia melepas _headband_ nya lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, terlihat _nakal_ sekali, tapi Jungkook mendapati dirinya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Hai—"

"Hai, Jungkook." Taehyung tersenyum tipis di hadapan Jungkook. "Aku pikir sebaiknya kau jangan dekat denganku."

* * *

It's Author's Notes. Haha. Aku nggak tau apa yang harus kuomongin duluan. It's going to be a bit longer, or _just_ longer. Jadi begini, readers-nim.

Pertama, maaf, karena aku selalu membuat readers-nim menunggu lama. Ada yang baru bilang udah sebulan sejak terakhir kali update. Yaampun aku pengennya nggak bikin orang menunggu lama tapi writer's block sucks dan aku sempat kehilangan feels.

Kedua, maaf lagi. Because it's kinda FAQ then I'd like to announce to you all that Skeleton In The Closet is kookv. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa kemaren-kemaren saya tidak menjawab pertanyaan temen-temen semua. I somehow feel guilty cause I have an urge to please you all but I can't. I don't know what to say but I do apologize. I am still feeling insecure yet I've promised to finish.

Ketiga, maaf satu lagi. Aku masih pelajar kelas 3 SMA jadi kuharap readers-nim cukup sabar. Mungkin ke depannya jadwalku semakin beragam...

Last but not least, please kindly give me feedback because it means a lot to me. Saya terima kritik dan saran dan salam kenal juga. Maaf banyak curhatnya. Luv you all. Much kisses.


	4. (not so) Chapter 4

**Skeleton In The Closet**

 **(not so) Chapter 4**

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: M, yet disappointing.

Happy reading, Love.

* * *

Hari Jumat malam. Nyaris seperti ritual yang tidak sakral bagi Jungkook untuk menghabiskan waktunya di area klub malam hingga pagi menjelang. Setiap orang butuh jeda dari kepenatan rutin sepanjang minggu dan —sebagai seorang mahasiswa psikologi— ia memilih caranya untuk menjaga kesehatan mentalnya.

Bagi Jungkook waktu senggang bersama teman-temannya bukan termasuk kegiatan tidak penting nan buang-buang waktu, setidaknya sekali-sekali. Larut dalam obrolan khas pemuda atau meramaikan taruhan-taruhan konyol mereka. Ia menikmati suasana gegap gempita penuh euforia tanpa banyak menarik makna. Menyaksikan kawannya menggoda orang di lantai dansa atau mendengarkan curahan hati jujur salah satu di antara mereka yang kelewat mabuk, sembari menyesap _mocktail_ nya dengan kesadaran penuh. Tak banyak yang biasa ia lakukan, karena sebenarnya bagian yang ia inginkan ialah kebebasan serta keramaian. Meski nyatanya selalu ada kekang bagi dirinya sendiri juga sepi yang menyelinap di sela-sela spasinya; setidaknya Jungkook berusaha.

Malam ini pun mobilnya terparkir di kawasan yang meramai selepas tengah malam. Di area klub yang tidak pernah ia sambangi sebelumnya, di antara mobil-mobil asing yang bukan milik orang-orang dalam lingkarannya, _Audi_ kesayangan Jungkook tampak sedikit lebih mencuri perhatian pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang.

Jungkook memilih duduk di salah satu kursi bar sendirian. Membalas sapaan bartender manis yang berbinar menatapnya, seperlunya saja lalu setelah itu mendingin hingga tidak ada yang berani menyentuh dinding privasinya barang seujung jari pun. Malam ini ia merasa tidak menginginkan apa-apa kecuali alkohol. Ia _membutuhkannya,_ hanya demi menghilangkan sekelebat bayangan yang betah singgah di benaknya.

Musik yang menggema di setiap sudut gedung serta sapuan pencahayaan yang semakin intens tampaknya tidak memberi dampak yang berarti. Botol wiski di hadapannya separuh kosong, gelas kristalnya di genggamannya separuh terisi. Bongkahan esnya sudah mencair dan embun halus di permukaan gelasnya terasa tidak cukup dingin lagi. Pahit yang bersarang di saluran kerongkongannya juga rasa kebas yang mulai menyergap saraf-sarafnya masih belum cukup mengaburkan kepikirannya tentang Taehyung.

Jungkook menghirup napas dalam. Menatap waktu di layar ponselnya lalu berpikir untuk pulang sebentar lagi, ketika jalanan subuh cukup lengang untuk dilewati seseorang yang berkendara di bawah pengaruh alkohol. _Tidak ada gunanya_. Ia ingin marah pada apapun yang menempel pada sel-sel sarafnya, pada apapun yang membuatnya begitu sulit menghilangkan tanda tanyanya soal orang yang seharusnya tidak repot-repot dipikirkannya. _Jangan dekat dengannya dulu untuk apa? Kenapa ia mesti menjanjikan kejelasan nanti kalau saat itu pun masih ada waktu untuk setidaknya memberi sedikit pengertian?_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin lebih baik Taehyung absen beberapa minggu tanpa pernyataan sama sekali sehingga Jungkook mengasumsikannya sebagai sebuah kebiasaan. _Tukang bolos_. Dan Jungkook akan memakluminya tanpa secuil rasa tidak tenang ataupun khawatir. Pertanyaannya terus berderet tanpa jawaban sedikitpun hingga ia kembali dongkol. _Kenapa kini Taehyung menghilang seolah tertelan lubang hitam? Kenapa pula Jungkook harus mabuk di klub malam kalau keramaian tak juga mengalihkan apa-apa?_ Ia bisa saja menenggak alkohol lebih payah di _apartment_ nya tanpa perlu menahan diri untuk menghancurkan sesuatu di sekelilingnya. Pikirannya mulai berkabut, genggaman di gelas kristalnya mengetat. Kekesalannya mendidih, lalu seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" _Don't fucking bother—_ "

Sertakan Jungkook berhenti begitu ia menyadari figur tetangga _apartment_ nya berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia memicingkan mata, mencoba mengais fokus dan sisa-sisa kesadarannya tapi tetap tidak bisa mendengarkan ucapan manusia di hadapannya. "Apa?" Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"—yang kau lakukan sendirian?"

"Oh." Jungkook menegakkan kembali badannya. Ia merasa kinerja otaknya melambat tapi tidak ada yang bisa diupayakannya. Tidak ada ide terlintas untuk menjawab seruan Hoseok yang gamang di telinganya. "Rutinitas?" Jungkook tersenyum seadanya.

"Setauku kau tidak suka minum." Hoseok menunjuk meja di balik bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap barang-barang kepemilikannya lalu tergelak singkat. _"Yeah."_ Ujung sepatunya mengetuk lantai ketika hening di antaranya dengan Hoseok termakan dentuman musik elektro disko. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Aku... sedang butuh penenang."

Lalu Hoseok mengangguk senyap _—_ Jungkook masih memperhatikannya tanpa keberatan _—_ seraya menarik kursi tepat di samping Jungkook. Senyumnya manis tapi tetap tidak semengesankan Taehyung. Ia memesan sesuatu pada bartender, Jungkook tidak terlalu peduli. Jungkook hanya menatap kosong pada rambut Hoseok yang sepertinya baru diwarna lagi, tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Hoseok Hyung," panggilnya ragu-ragu karena sebersit opini tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Suaranya terlalu halus untuk bisa mengalahkan musik hingga Jungkook perlu memanggilnya lebih keras sekali lagi. "Bukankah katamu dulu, kau cukup dekat dengannya, dan jika aku menginginkan informasi—"

"Taehyung?" Barangkali Hoseok tau ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Sekali lagi Jungkook merasa ragu akan apa maksudnya tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Hoseok kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya, menghadap Jungkook dengan siku bertumpu pada meja lalu mencondongkan badannya. Ada jeda yang diambilnya sejenak sebelum bersuara nyaring, katanya, "Dia sedang ada urusan."

Tau apa yang disampaikannya terlalu basi untuk didengar siapapun. Terlalu klise dan tidak ada artinya, tercermin jelas dari raut kecewa Jungkook. Tapi tidak ada protes dari lawan bicaranya dan sejujurnya Hoseok merasa bersalah karenanya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu informasi lain. Tapi percayalah, dia akan kembali padamu," tambahnya kemudian.

 _"Padaku?"_ Jungkook tergelitik. Mendenguskan sarkasme yang juga mengores dirinya sendiri, "Memangnya siapa aku baginya? Kami tidak terikat apa-apa."

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahunya, lagi-lagi gestur tanpa kata dengan senyum seadanya. _"Man,_ kau mabuk tapi pikiranmu rasional sekali," decaknya. Ia kemudian menarik gelas dari jangkauan Jungkook, menghiraukan pandangan kosong dari tetangganya itu sesaat sebelum beranjak. " _Let me drive you home_ , Kook. Aku khawatir pengaruh alkohol semakin memperumit pikiranmu."

 _"Tidak._ Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hyung. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku cukup sadar untuk mengemudi," tolak Jungkook kemudian meraih ponsel serta kunci mobil di meja bar dengan sedikit lebih banyak usaha. Berlagak baik-baik saja namun gagal di langkahnya yang keempat.

"Biar kuantar pulang, Jungkook," desah Hoseok cukup maklum.

* * *

Jungkook bangun ketika sinar matahari cukup terang untuk menembus tirai kamarnya. Kepalanya pening luar biasa dan tenggorokannya terasa sekering gurun Sahara. Ia beranjak untuk mencari segelas air tepat ketika perutnya terasa seperti diisi pisau-pisau blender. Haluannya buru-buru berubah ke kamar mandi.

Jungkook mencengkeram kloset kamar mandinya setelah tuas penyiram ditekan dan suara guyuran air menggema di dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Sisa-sisa alkohol, asam lambung, serta makan malamnya kemarin terasa seperti silet-silet mikro yang menguliti kerongkongan bahkan hingga faringnya. Perpaduan antara rasa pahit, sakit, dan menjijikkan hingga mual kembali memenuhi rongga perutnya. Suaranya menggema seperti seekor naga keracunan.

Ia akhirnya keluar setelah seperempat jam terduduk di lantai keramik kamar mandi yang dingin. Langkahnya gontai, lambungnya terasa tidak menyisakan apa-apa selain perih dan lapar. Ia kembali ke tujuan awalnya di dapur, menenggak air sebanyak —atau sedikit lebih banyak dari— yang ia butuhkan dan menyangkali perintah otaknya untuk menggapai makanan. Tidak ada apa-apa di _apartment_ nya, _kebetulan sekali._ Kondisinya pun terlalu buruk untuk bisa memasak sendiri. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat daripada sebelumnya, jaringan otaknya tidak dapat memproses letak terakhir kali ia meletakkan kotak obat maupun ponselnya.

Jungkook baru menyadari ada amfetamin di atas _bedside,_ bersama segelas air mineral juga sebaris pesan ketika ia kembali ke kamar. Ia meraih goresan tinta di selembar tisu terlebih dahulu lalu membuangnya ke tepi tempat tidur. Sebelum tubuhnya dihempaskan kembali ke atas _bed cover_ yang berantakan, Jungkook mengonsumsi pereda sakit tanpa melihat dosis yang dianjurkan. Jumlah tablet yang ditelannya lebih dari kebutuhan dan Jungkook tau benar. Coretan di tisu tadi sangat khas dan ia tidak ingin mengingat siapa penulisnya.

* * *

Jungkook menggeram rendah ketika hal paling pertama yang terlintas di ambang kesadarannya adalah Taehyung. Lagi-lagi ia menepuk bagian tempat tidur di samping tubuhnya saat alam bawah sadar belum sepenuhnya lenyap; hanya untuk merasakan sprei rapi tak tersentuh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, _tentu saja._ Kedua kakinya turun dari petiduran, berjalan dengan separuh diseret ke ruang tengah.

Ia butuh satu mangkuk —atau mungkin dua— sup pereda mabuk. Denyut di kepalanya masih ada tapi tidak separah siang tadi, kalau asumsi Jungkook benar. Setidaknya ia ingat di mana ponselnya diletakkan sekarang. Jadi Jungkook bisa memesan dua porsi sup dari restoran di lantai teratas _apartment_ nya lalu duduk di tengah sofa ruang tengah. Menyamankan tengkuknya pada sandaran sofa dan mengumpulkan patahan-patahan ingatannya dalam keheningan. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang gamang serta degup jantung yang tidak ia hitung. Mungkin beberapa perempat jam berlalu sementara pikirannya masih berputar dengan pola acak, lalu bel _apartment_ nya berbunyi.

Pesanannya sudah datang. _Seharusnya._ Tapi Jungkook membeku di depan pintu. Belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi ketika suara di kepalanya berdenging nyata di kupingnya. Lalu sebuah badan ambruk tepat ke dalam dekapan tangannya.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum panik melanda dirinya adalah sapaan lemah yang tak terpikirkan.

 _"Hai, Jungkook."_

* * *

Jungkook memapahnya dengan sedikit kewalahan. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu menggendongnya semudah itu tapi karena takut akan kerapuhannya. _Hangover_ nya terabaikan dan ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan noda merah yang mencoreng lantai serta sofa kesayangannya. Pikirannya berkali-kali memperingatkannya untuk tidak panik ataupun mual lagi sementara bibirnya mengucapkan kata yang sama; _Taehyung_ beserta umpatan repetitif karena manusia itu tidak kunjung merespon.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya ialah mengecek sekujur tubuh tamu sialannya, tidak menghitung lebam-lebam serta goresan-goresan karena di kulitnya. Ia mendesah nyaris frustrasi, menyadari basah di kaus hitam Taehyung adalah rembesan darah yang belum berhenti. Jungkook membuka kausnya sedikit terlalu kasar, mendapati sebuah luka tusuk di bawah tulang rusuknya dan goresan-goresan benda tajam lainnya. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi jelas membutuhkan penanganan medis, setidaknya dua atau tiga jahitan.

Jungkook melepas kaus yang dikenakannya tanpa banyak berpikir. Merobeknya jadi helai panjang untuk membebat pinggang Taehyung. Tangannya menekan layar ponselnya dengan sedikit gemetar, mengotori iPhonenya dengan semburat darah segar ketika jemari-jemari Taehyung menyentuh pahanya kelewat lemah.

 _"Jangan._ Jangan bawa aku ke mana-mana."

"Lukamu butuh dijahit." Jungkook masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Satu tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda yang terbaring di sofa sementara ia membalas tatapan memohonnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, sebagian besar khawatir sementara sisanya tidak bisa ia definisakn dengan baik. Panggilan dengan nomor darurat sudah terhubung tapi rasanya terlalu lama untuk hanya sekedar menunggu jawaban.

"Kau. bisa. Melakukannya untukku, kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng kasar.

"Kumohon," pinta pemuda bersurai _vanilla malt_ begitu miris. Suaranya pecah, nyaris sehalus desisan angin. Ia berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

 _"Hyung,"_ hela Jungkook, kini mengabaikan jawaban dari unit gawat darurat di ujung telpon. Ia berdecak resah karena kekukuhan yang tersirat di mata Taehyung masih cukup jelas meski dalam kondisi sedemikian. Kalau ia ikut-ikutan bersikukuh lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya, _memangnya?_ Menyeret calon mayat itu masuk ambulans?

 _"Kook."_

"Aku tidak pernah menjahit luka orang lain."

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku pasien pertamamu."

Jungkook diam sepersekian detik, melirik ke kiri secara tidak spesifik sebelum berkelakar sekali lagi, "Aku tidak punya alatnya. Ayolah, Tae, kau—"

"Ada benang dan jarum jahit di balik cermin kamar mandimu, Jungkook," bantahnya dengan suara parau. Seringainya muncul separuh sementara Jungkook mengusap wajahnya lalu menyugar rambutnya dengan emosi tertahan. "Kumohon. _Kumohon. **Kumohon,"**_ Taehyung mendesah lebih frustrasi. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat.

Lalu ketika sang pemilik _apartment_ itu ada dalam jangkauannya, Taehyung merengkuh bahunya hingga Jungkook nyaris jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Ia menciumnya dengan sisa-sisa amis di bibirnya juga lemas yang mendominasi badannya. Begitu kacau dan penuh permohonan hingga napasnya habis dan ia menarik diri.

Di jarak yang masih sangat dekat, tatapan Jungkook jatuh pada belah bibir Taehyung. Betapa ia merindukannya namun tidak dalam kondisi pucat, dingin, dan terluka, seperti ini. Ia masih ingin meraupnya sekali lagi, mencoba memahami pesan tersirat dari keinginannya kala Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang mengering. Tapi—

 _"I feel. Nothing,_ Jungkook," desaunya dengan mata memejam. Dengan tangan bersemayam di dada bidang Jungkook yang telanjang, mengantarkan dingin dan gemetar yang kentara. Jungkook segera bangkit meski enggan.

* * *

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," adalah pernyataan Taehyung yang memecah kebisuan mereka selama Jungkook menjahit lukanya beberapa saat dan seterusnya. Suaranya terdengar lebih baik, kecuali nada bicaranya.

Pemuda yang duduk di tepi sofa, di samping tubuhnya, memilih tetap bungkam sementara ia mengoles _povidone iodine_ pada luka di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Matanya mengkoneksikan tatapan khawatir dengan ekspresi tidak ingin dikasihani Taehyung. Ia hanya mengulas senyum tipis yang meredam dengusannya. _Sungguh,_ beberapa saat lalu Taehyung mengetuk pintu _apartment_ nya dengan nyawa yang _—_ mungkin saja _—_ sudah menggantung di rongga dada, lalu kali ini ia mendampratnya sedemikian galak. " _You're priceless_ , Taehyung."

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. Sebagian jiwanya masih tidak sudi dituduh demikian. Menurutnya, kekhawatirannya tidak boleh diartikan sebagai rindu secara keseluruhan. Jungkook hanya merindukan bibirnya, tapi bukan kata-kata pahit dan perangainya yang lain. Pokoknya jelas ada perbedaan antara duanya meski toh dampaknya sama-sama tidak enak. Jadi alih-alih membela diri, ia menyeka lebam di rahang bawah Taehyung dengan sedikit tekanan lebih. Pukulan protes di lengan bawahnya serta umpatan Taehyung kali ini entah mengapa terdengar menyenangkan baginya.

Jungkook membalasnya dengan kekehan cemooh, masih enggan berkata-kata. Hingga luka terakhirnya selesai ditangani, ia kemudian meletakkan kain basah di dalam wadah air dan menutup kotak _first aid_ nya.

Taehyung sudah terpejam ketika Jungkook kembali. Dadanya naik turun teratur dan tangannya menggantung di tepi sofa, Jungkook membenarkan posisinya. Waktu nyaris mendekati tengah malam, Jungkook masih betah menatap Taehyung dalam diam. Sesaat ia berpikir bahwa pemuda itu sudah menjanjikannya sebuah kejelasan, maka ia akan menuntut penjabaran darinya segera sesudah ia bangun. Tapi kemudian ia mempertimbangkan kedudukannya. _Jungkook itu siapa?_ Hoseok bahkan lebih tau apa yang terjadi dibandingkan dirinya. Lalu kalaupun ia mendapat informasi ke mana perginya Taehyung selama seminggu lebih ini, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Apapun yang terjadi sudah terjadi, kalau Jungkook hanya ingin tau ceritanya, tampaknya seolah ia ingin menerobos privasi orang lain untuk kepuasan diri. Dan jelas sekali bukan itu yang ingin dilakukan Jungkook. Ia urung tapi—

"Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu atau aku harus pura-pura tidak mendengarnya?"

Jungkook nyaris terjengkang. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan tawa malu karena merasa begitu bodohnya.

"Mau tidur di sini atau di kamar?" Tanyanya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Satu tangan mengusap pipi yang sehalus pualam saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kelopak mata separuh terpejam. Ia bangkit berdiri tapi, membungkuk untuk mengangkat Taehyung tanpa diminta pun tanpa ditolak.

Jungkook menyeret kakinya perlahan sambil menikmati sapuan napas hangat di perpotongan lehernya juga sentuhan ringan pada tengkuknya. Mendengarkan sederet penjelasan yang tidak dimintanya sementara ia berjalan ke kamar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa bentuk pertemanan yang dijalin Taehyung hingga ia mau mengambil resiko semacam ini, Jungkook sungguh tidak mengerti. _Membantu teman,_ katanya. Ia hanya tersenyum secukupnya, mengetatkan rangkulannya, dengan kemelut pikiran yang kembali berdenyut. Mungkin Taehyung juga menyadarinya.

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, Jungkook," aku Taehyung separuh berbisik, tanpa Jungkook sadari terdengar begitu kikuk dan jujur. "Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah—"

"Memangnya aku ini bocah umur berapa, Tae? Khawatirkan saja dirimu lain waktu," pangkas Jungkook sambil lalu ketika bayang-bayang khawatir dan galaunya seminggu penuh melintas lebih cepat dari impuls di saraf sadarnya. Ia melepas kaus yang terkena noda darah _—_ lagi _—_ lalu mengambil gantinya dari tumpukan teratas di lemari baju. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga Jungkook menengok, sadar Taehyung tidak berkata apapun tapi menatapnya dari tempat tidur sedari tadi.

Jungkook memijat cuping hidungnya sejenak. "Maaf." Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk, kemudian merogoh saku celananya dalam diam. Jungkook sudah hafal isi saku kanan Taehyung. Ia berdecak, "Taehyung, aku _sangat_ mengkhawatirkanmu—"

" _It's fine. I'm fine,_ Kook," kekeh Taehyung singkat sembari berusaha duduk dan menyandar di _headboard_ perlahan-lahan. Begitu ingkar sementara ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dengan sedikit ringisan yang disembunyikan. Jungkook memblokir jalannya. Langkahnya lebar, lalu mematung begitu dekat hingga Taehyung bisa saja mencium dadanya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke balkon." Taehyung mendongak.

Alih-alih mengeja nama Taehyung dalam helaan kesal untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, Jungkook membungkuk untuk mengambil sekotak rokok serta pemantik di tangan Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengetatkan cengkeramannya, membiarkan buku-buku jarinya begitu terpatri di telapak tangan Jungkook lantaran enggan menyerahkan barang kepemilikannya.

"Bisa tolong berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Jungkook mensejajarkan pandangannya, kesabarannya terkikis.

"Aku baik-baik saja—"

Jungkook memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah sentakan hingga pemuda itu terhempas ke kasurnya. Barangkali kesabarannya habis, umpatan spontan kali ini terabaikan. Ia menunduk, menindih badan kurus Taehyung hanya untuk menjaga kontak mata mereka. Lengan kokoh Jungkook di samping kepala Taehyung sementara wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

Obsidian Taehyung yang membulat serta kelopak bibirnya yang terkuak karena kaget adalah sesuatu yang _mengundang_ dengan caranya. Lalu keenggannya mempertahankan kontak mata di antara mereka, padahal _biasanya_ Taehyung selalu menatapnya seolah ingin melubangi kepalanya karena hobi. "Beginikah yang kau sebut baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook membenahi posisinya, duduk di area abdomen Taehyung yang seingatnya bebas luka. Ketika Taehyung hanya membuang muka tapi jemarinya gugup bermain dengan ujung kaus. "Begini kau sebut baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi meskipun ia sadar, pertanyaan retorikalnya tidak menginginkan jawaban.

"Atau kau suka disakiti, Tae?" Tanya Jungkook halus. Telapak tangannya meniti badan yang terbungkus kaus tipis miliknya, memeta lebam-lebam yang tadi dirawatnya. Jakun Taehyung bergerak perlahan dan Jungkook terkekeh karenanya. Jari tengahnya berhenti di rusuk kedua belas, menekan area dekat luka yang baru dijahitnya beberapa saat lalu. Perlahan dan eksperimental sementara ia memperhatikan raut muka Taehyung. Alis tertaut, mata terpejam rapat, serta rahang yang mengetat; masih membuang muka.

Pandangan Jungkook berpindah pada bagian yang ditekannya. Ketika warna merah yang mulai merembes pada kaus putihnya tampak jelas, seolah ekstasi mempengaruhi kerja sarafnya. Lalu ia teralihkan lagi karena deru napas Taehyung yang berat dibarengi remasan seduktif di pahanya.

Jungkook yakin Taehyung melakukannya tanpa sadar. Pun demikian, ia tidak juga berhenti. Semburat merah nan abstrak di bawah lampu kamarnya yang masih benderang mengusik libidonya. Pola cerah yang kian solid memperderas desir adrenalin di darahnya.

Taehyung mengigit bibirnya dan Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir dua kali untuk tidak menyambar mulutnya. Menggantikan gigi Taehyung di bibir bawahnya lalu menyesap sobekan di ujung bibirnya. Sensasi besi yang hinggap tidak hanya di reseptor perasanya tapi juga membelai saraf hidungnya. Barangkali Jungkook tidak semestinya merasa sedemikian terpancing, antusias dan penuh gairah. Barangkali pikirannya sudah tidak waras ketika Taehyung meremas rambutnya, menarik seluruh rasionalitasnya.

Tangan Taehyung merusak kaus kesayangannya. Telapak tangan Jungkook membara di perpotongan pinggangnya. Sama-sama butuh, sama-sama lupa bagaimana segala sesuatunya seharusnya berjalan. Cahaya di mata Taehyung menggelap, barangkali lebih pekat daripada pancaran apapun yang pernah dilihatnya.

Hasrat Jungkook berpijar tapi spektrumnya terlanjur kelam. Baginya kini, erangan Taehyung terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada dentingan lonceng. Kulitnya yang lembap karena keringat jauh lebih nikmat daripada madu di bibirnya. Ia bertindak sesuai keinginan hatinya, lupa caranya bersikap manis, lupa caranya berhenti. Meraup dagu pemuda di bawahnya dengan berantakan, menyusuri rahangnya dengan lidah dan bibir yang lapar.

"Sayang sekali lehermu penuh zat kimia." Jungkook membisik di daun telinganya. Satu tangannya mulai berkelana melewati _waistband_ Taehyung.

Pemuda bersurai _vanilla_ _malt_ itu mencengkeram bisepnya. Napas putus-putusnya bergelut dengan gelora yang tidak kunjung terpuaskan. _"Wreck me."_

" _It's my pleasure_."

* * *

HEHE. It's hellozuan again. Nah, as I said, ini bukan benar-benar chapter 4. Maaf sekali ya it's kinda pwp. Aku ngga mau panjangin author's note sekarang. _Cuma,_ school sucks. I can barely manage my time. Chapter ini, cuma mau meyakinkan saja, I'm still alive and working on it. Please, stay, reader-nim. Gomawo. Saranghae.


	5. Still Chapter 4

**Skeleton In The Closet**

 **still Chapter 4**

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: slightly M, just a super tiny scene.

expect nothing but enjoy reading, Baby.

* * *

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dalam detik yang menyakitkan —baik bagi indera penglihatannya ataupun ujung saraf di otaknya— ketika sekelebat bayangan menabrak pembatas sadarnya seperti sebongkah benda masif yang memecahkan kaca jendela. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang dengan tenang dan damai menggunakan bisepnya sebagai bantal, meringkuk memunggungi Jungkook tanpa balutan sehelai kain pun kecuali _bed cover_ yang menutupi pinggul hingga lututnya. Kulitnya tampak halus di bawah sapuan cahaya malam yang menyusupi celah balkon. Dan butuh beberapa saat bagi Jungkook untuk yakin ia sudah bangun.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam sebelum benar-benar sanggup mengolah hal yang membuatnya tersentak dari mimpi. Ia tidak suka cahaya sedikitpun mengganggu tidurnya tapi pemuda yang masih lelap di sampingnya selalu menyingkap tirai yang ada. Mematikan lampu tapi tidak ingin sepenuhnya terluput dari penerangan, entah sinar bulan atau sekedar gerlap kota yang jauh dan samar. Jungkook belajar menebak waktu berdasarkan intensitas cahaya dari luar jendela karena kebiasaan pria yang cukup sering menumpang tidur di kamarnya. Sekarang barangkali pukul lima. Dan, _oh_ , ia terbangun karena ingat pintu apartmentnya belum dibersihkan. Berharap tidak ada yang cukup peduli dan sadar soal darah yang menodai pintu putihnya.

Agaknya sedikit mustahil, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada membiarkan segalanya bertambah buruk. Sekarang Jungkook berusaha menarik tangannya yang mati rasa perlahan. Napasnya tertahan ketika manusia di sampingnya menggeliat dan menggumamkan kata-kata inkoheren. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur orang lain tapi pria itu berpindah posisi seenaknya. Menaruh kepala di dada Jungkook lalu menjerat badannya dengan tangan dan kaki begitu erat.

 _Terlalu rapat._ Jungkook bahkan terlalu sadar akan bagian privat yang bersinggungan dengan pinggulnya. Sayang sekali, saat ini memang waktunya _adik-adik_ terbangun tapi ia tengah berpikir dengan bagian otaknya yang tidak cabul. Jungkook menghela napas berat. Bingung harus meletakkan tangannya di mana, tidak yakin harus membangunkannya atau tidak.

"Jangan pergi."

Setidaknya ia tidak perlu memikirkan pertanyaan yang kedua tapi, _duh,_ suara serak Taehyung menyaingi kedalaman samudera, terlalu pagi untuk terdengar di kamarnya. Napasnya menghangat di ceruk lehernya dan berdampak lebih dari seharusnya. Jungkook pikir, iblis mana yang terlalu rajin bangun pagi untuk menebar bibit dosa di kamarnya.

"Aku perlu membersihkan pintu depan sebelum seisi gedung ini heboh." Jungkook berakhir meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu Taehyung, mengguncangnya sedikit. Ia menunduk ketika seniornya itu hanya menggusakkan kepala di tulang selangkanya. Jantungnya serasa bengkak sedetik kemudian karena, _astaga,_ Jungkook harus susah payah tidak mengerang. Sepasang _onyx_ redup di bawah bayang-bayang bulu mata lentik meliriknya, masih digelayuti rasa kantuk dan bersusah payah mengajukan protes. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sobekan di sudutnya ataupun bengkak di sudut yang lain terabaikan. _Taehyung. Imut. Sekali._

 _Sialan._ Apakah setan juga bekerja memainkan perasaan dengan cara yang inosen?

"Oh."

"Ya, jadi—"

"Semalam aku mendengar seseorang menjerit di luar."

"Astaga, mati aku. Tae—" Jungkook merasa semakin perlu bergegas tapi Taehyung kukuh merengkuh tubuhnya.

 _"Yeah,_ mati kau, Jungkook-ah," kikik Taehyung masih dengan nada malas. "Temani aku selagi ajalmu masih di jalan," rajuknya tidak peduli sebelum Jungkook sempat merespon satu silabel pun. Jemarinya bermain sedikit di bawah tulang selangka Jungkook, membentuk pola abstrak yang mengeruhkan akal.

Dan Jungkook segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Decak jengkelnya bukan karena tidak terpancing sama sekali. Ia berusaha menangkal rangsangan sebelum segalanya kelewat mustahil ditolak. Momen yang ada di kepalanya masih sepekat aroma _after sex_ yang memenuhi kamarnya. Sungguh pun ia sanggup mengulang setiap perlakuan intensnya semalam tanpa keliru detail sedikitpun, ia memilih tidak. Jungkook ingin bersikap manis pagi ini.

 _"Don't you feel gross?"_

Sebersit tawa malas teredam di puncak kepala Taehyung. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan badan yang lengket ataupun lembab keringat yang masih tersisa, Jungkook menghirup wangi tubuh pemuda itu sedemikian khidmat lalu menggumamkan maaf seiring helaan napasnya. Telunjuknya menyusuri permukaan kulit Taehyung, meniti satu persatu bagian yang kontras dengan warna tan yang menawan; lebam karena alasan yang tidak —belum— diketahuinya secara jelas ataupun hasil karya bibirnya di sepanjang tulang punggung Taehyung.

Jungkook kehilangan niat untuk beranjak sepenuhnya. Tangannya menyusupi selimut tanpa niatan minor dan gumaman aproval Taehyung merambat dengan manis di sepanjang saraf auditorinya, membuatnya masa bodoh dengan pintu apartment atau bencana yang mengantri di baliknya. Ia berencana memikirkannya nanti, barangkali segera setelah terbangun lagi.

"Jadi apalagi _fetish_ mu selain darah, hm?"

Jungkook mengerang di benaman wajahnya, menggerutukan Taehyung yang merusak ketenangan paginya —yang langka. Kantuk yang mulai melingkupinya terhalau kembali dan Taehyung yang acuh malahan semakin giat menggoda. Gemericing tawa jahil disertai napas hangat di ceruk lehernya terasa begitu dekat tapi tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Bisa tidak bicarakan soal itu?" keluh Jungkook. "Aku—"

"Adalah tipe kuno yang menyukai _vanilla_ karena tidak ingin melukai partner seksku," potong Taehyung santai disertai dengusan malas, jelas tidak terkesan. _"I'm gonna be fine,"_ kata Taehyung begitu enteng dan jengah.

"Taehyung—"

"Jangan." Taehyung menyerobot dengan membersit. "Jangan marah lagi, Kook-ah." Jemarinya tergulung gelisah, meremas ujung _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuh Jungkook sekenanya, nyaris menyingkap tubuh bawahnya yang polos. "Ini namanya kepercayaan, kau tau? Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja selama itu kau, Jung—"

Jungkook mencuri satu kecupan kilat. Ia memandangnya dengan garis bibir datar dan tatap mata yang suam-suam kuku, enggan membicarakan apa-apa soal makna sepagi ini. Obsidian yang melebar karena terkejut —sayang sekali— hilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Tergantikan oleh lengkungan bulan sabit serta senyum _boxy_ arogan yang sangat Taehyung sebelum ia mendongak meraih bibir cemberut Jungkook. "Marahmu ngeri, asal kau tau," bisiknya sembari menarik bibir bawahnya dengan gigi lalu mengulumnya pelan dan tanpa keraguan. "Tapi aku suka."

Satu lagi kepingan teka-teki Taehyung yang tidak tau harus diletakkan di mana, ketika pemuda pirang itu memainkan suasana semudah memesan kudapan.

Jungkook menyamankan posisinya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan barang sedetikpun. Tangannya meremas bokong seniornya namun bibirnya terkatup pasif. Ia membuka celah mulutnya setelah genggaman di bahunya mengetat, membiarkan sang senior bereksplorasi sendirian. Menyesap bibirnya perlahan dan begitu memabukkan.

 _"We can talk properly, Jeon."_ Napas Taehyung menerpa dagunya, menguap bersama sapuan bibirnya yang pudar. Jungkook menggumam tanya, berusaha tetap waspada meski kelopak matanya sedikit terberatkan. _"Speak up your mind."_ Taehyung menyeret ujung jarinya menyusuri garis rahangnya yang tegas sementara Jungkook membeku karenanya.

Barangkali Jungkook selalu butuh waktu untuk memilah opini dan tanda tanya di benaknya meskipun Taehyung bisa mendengarkankan seluruh pemikirannya. Jungkook tidak ingin kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sebodoh kumpulan prasangka tak terucapnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak lagi terlibat sesuatu hal yang ilegal." Helanya akhirnya. Masih tidak terlalu nyaman dan yakin akan topik pembicaraannya pagi ini.

"Mm. Memang," Taehyung mengangguk monoton. "Membantu teman tidak ilegal, kan."

"Lalu kenapa—?" Jungkook mendesah pelan. "—kenapa bisa seperti ini, Tae?" Ia mengusap tulang pipinya perlahan lalu turun hingga mencapai sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

" _It's not actually as bad as that, would you believe me?"_ Taehyung menyisipkan jemarinya di antara milik Jungkook, menjauhkan tangan mereka dari wajahnya. "Tidak semua orang yang kau temui di _bawah tanah_ itu buruk. Mereka bukan mesin pembunuh yang tidak tau bentuk hubungan kemanusiaan. _Well,_ hanya saja beberapa hal memang menyimpang dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi."

 _"Oh, ya?"_

Taehyung mendengus karena nada mencibir Jungkook. "Ya. Aku pikir aku hanya akan jadi mediator, bukan sasaran serpihan kaca etalase."

"Bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kronologinya?"

"Kau terdengar seperti polisi bagian administrasi. Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memenjarakan mereka? Atau berniat membantuku balas dendam?" Tanya pemuda bersurai _vanilla malt_ sarkastis. Jungkook hanya menghela napas, tanda ia mengalah yang justru membuat Taehyung membuka mulut lagi meskipun ia enggan. "Intinya, aku pergi ke _basecamp_ untuk menemui mereka berdua. Kupikir mereka ingin berdamai tapi ternyata mereka tidak datang sendirian. _Begitulah._ Diawali dengan ketegangan lalu berakhir dengan kekacauan. Belum pernah kujumpai orang sepengecut mereka." Taehyung menggeritkan giginya. "Ingin rasanya kupatahkan tulangnya, _satu saja._ Ruas jari atau sekedar tulang hidung."

Mungkin terdengar lucu kalau bukan Taehyung yang mengatakannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain mengusap punggung tangan seniornya dalam diam.

"Kadang aku ingin kembali menghajar orang," katanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kadang seperti itu caranya menyelesaikan masalah di tempatku."

Jungkook tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian Taehyung mendongak dan memamerkan senyum miring yang sedikit masam. "Seratus delapan puluh derajat dari lingkunganmu, _huh?"_

Jungkook awalnya mengendik. Memilih menyusupkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Taehyung lalu mendekapnya lebih erat. "Kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Karena mereka temanku."

Maka selanjutnya Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Ia menunggu jawaban lain. Setidaknya beberapa kalimat yang lebih rasional. Tapi Taehyung semakin membuatnya tak mengerti. "Ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya cukup kau pelajari dengan mengamati," katanya, merapatkan kelopak bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengusap sebelah alis Jungkook, menyibak ketegangan. "Kau tidak mengerti," ucapnya halus.

"Memang. Maka dari itu, _tolong._ Buat aku mengerti." Jungkook menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Menatapnya serius seolah tidak ada yang lebih masif dari keinginannya saat ini.

Taehyung menghela napas. "Kenapa, _ya?"_ Tanyanya mengawang. _"Maybe because_ _I have no one called home?_

Ibuku sudah pergi dan ayahku seolah hanya delusi. Ia memenuhi semua kebutuhanku, membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kumau tanpa batasan apapun. Membayar apa yang kurusak, membereskan masalah yang kubuat tapi tidak pernah menegur barang satu kalimat utuh. Ia tidak benar-benar ada. Kami tidak saling memiliki. Barangkali kalaupun aku membunuh orang dan jadi buronan 10 negara ia akan tetap mengatupkan mulutnya.

 _And then those who are called monsters happened to be the closest shelter I can reach."_ Nada bicara Taehyung berangsur kehilangan tensinya. _"They means a lot to me. But I have never say a word about it."_

Jungkook terdiam sementara pikirannya sedikit banyak terisi kekecewaan. Ia membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang dekat dengan Taehyung, begitu dekat dan berarti buatnya, sementara Jungkook saat ini mendekap figurnya tapi tidak tau apa-apa.

"Jangan cemburu, Jeon. Kami tidak lebih dari teman." sebersit tawa Taehyung terdengar kering. _"I love them and I can't simply ask them to do the same."_

" _You're so precious, Tae,"_ Jungkook menghela kesan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian melirik Taehyung yang telah terlebih dahulu menatap lurus padanya. Air mukanya tenang. "Aku juga bisa jadi perhentianmu," tawarnya sedikit ragu-ragu sebelum ia mengumpulkan segenap tekadnya. "Aku juga bisa jadi apapun yang sedang kau butuhkan, Kim."

Taehyung hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa waktu selagi pandangan mereka bertensi. Kemudian ia yang pertama kali melembut, menunduk dan tersenyum rapat sementara Jungkook mendapati dirinya sekali lagi dikecewakan reaksi Taehyung. "Jadi, menurutmu, hubungan macam apa kita ini, Jungkook-ah?"

 _"Well, depends on."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"How do you want it to be then—"_

 _"What am I to you?"_ Tanya Taehyung buru-buru.

"Oh, ya, apa kabar lukamu?" Jungkook mengelus rusuk Taehyung kelewat halus, membuatnya mendengus lucu.

"Duh," erang Taehyung dibuat-buat. Bukan hanya karena percakapannya dibelokkan, ia pun masih ingat jelas rasanya luka jahitan ditekan sampai terkuak kembali. "Katakan saja jika enggan menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jungkook sedikit tercenung. Tatapannya tertuju pada kelopak bibir Taehyung sementara ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jungkook tidak mudah terikat. Ia sangat —atau bahkan terlampau— hati-hati dalam membangun hubungan. Entah privasi ataupun harga diri, ada batas tebal yang masih membuatnya ragu untuk jatuh duluan. Ia berusaha menilai ekspresi Taehyung, mencari sedikit petunjuk tapi pemuda itu tenang menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jungkook lupa segenap pikirannya mudah sekali terdengar sementara ia tidak bisa membaca apapun di diri Taehyung. Pelajaran mikroekspresinya terlupakan hingga ia merasa begitu dungu. "Maaf," gumamnya akhirnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada menggoda namun begitu telak membuat Jungkook merasa terpojokkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakannya hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung beranjak duduk di abdomennya. Kedua lutut di samping tubuh Jungkook dan telapak tangan yang menekan a _bs_ nya. Ia memandang _hazel_ Jungkook dengan iris yang menggelap serta _mood_ yang berubah lagi.

"Tae—"

"Tidak perlu mendefinisikan apapun selama kau ragu, Kook—ah," Taehyung meniti _abs_ Jungkook dengan jemari kurusnya, perlahan naik hingga menekan sternumnya. _"Less talk, more action,"_ desaunya dengan suara yang pecah karena saking samarnya. _"I like it,"_ Ia tersenyum tipis, sedikit bergurau dan sedikit menantang hingga Jungkook mengerang, meraih tengkuknya lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Satu hal," Taehyung berusaha menyekat diri dengan tangannya. Tatapan matanya begitu lekat dan pekat sementara hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. "Ketika kau memiliki sesuatu yang baru, kau tidak bisa semudah itu melepaskan yang lama, kan?"

"Hm."

Lalu Jungkook menghabiskan jarak yang disisakan Taehyung. Melumat kelopak bibirnya tidak sabar namun tetap mendetail, tidak kelewatan setiap sudutnya. Memenuhi kamar tidurnya dengan decak bibir yang dalam dan panjang serta deru napas tipis dan pendek. Kedua tangannya mulai turun menggerayangi kulit tan Taehyung sementara pemuda itu betah menaruh tangannya di bisep Jungkook. Dan Jungkook bersyukur hobinya pergi ke _gym_ tidak sia-sia.

Ia mencumbu rahang seniornya lalu berhenti di perpotongan lehernya, sejenak merasakan denyut nadi Taehyung di bibirnya. Hitungannya kacau karena jeratan tangan Taehyung di rambutnya begitu menuntut tapi Jungkook jelas tau adrenalin tidak hanya berpacu di aliran darahnya. Ia menyesap permukaan kulit dekat selangkanya, mempergelap bercak bibir yang sudah diukir sebelumnya.

 _"—Fuck. Jungkook,"_ desah Taehyung berat dan dalam ketika jemari Jungkook bersentuhan dengan _nipple_ nya yang menegang. Ia melengkungkan tulang punggungnya, menggerakkan pinggulnya gelisah, mencoba mendapatkan friksi lebih.

"Kau tau, Kim?" Jungkook berbisik tepat di lengkung telinganya yang memerah, puas dengan reaksi terkesiap pemuda di atasnya ketika ia menggenggam ujung tersensitifnya. "Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu sama sekali," katanya lagi perlahan, menikmati sensasi kuku Taehyung yang menekan permukaan punggungnya. Ia mengusap _precum_ nya lambat-lambat, menuai erangan rendah namanya lolos dari bibir Taehyung. "Tapi kau sudah _basah."_

* * *

"Holy _shit!"_ Jungkook menggeram kesal. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya pagi ini adalah perusak momen, terlebih dalam bentuk dentuman pintu apartment yang kasar dan tidak kunjung berhenti. Seluruh atmosfirnya runtuh seketika. Taehyung refleks menarik diri, kembali bergelung pada _bed cover_ putihnya. Ia melirikkan mata ke pintu keluar, meminta Jungkook beranjak tanpa kata-kata. Ada sedikit kecewa di kerlingan matanya yang jahil sebelum ia menyembunyikan diri sepenuhnya di balik _bed cover._ Jungkook dengan enggan bangkit, membersihkan diri sekenanya lalu mengambil celana bersih. Ia bergegas membuka pintu yang tidak henti digedor, masih disertai pikiran berkabut.

"Oh, Jungkook, aku membutuhkan buku referensi tentang—" tamu di depan kediaman Jungkook mengerjap sejenak, seolah menyadari tatapan tajam Jungkook yang hanya menyelingakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Ah, aku lupa apa judulnya. Izinkan aku masuk, aku butuh mencarinya di rak bukumu."

 **"Tidak. Boleh. Jim."** Jungkook tidak membukakan pintu lebih dari satu jengkal tangannya. Badannya tersembunyi di balik pintu. "Jam berapa ini?" Gerutunya jengkel.

"Aku tidak boleh masuk?" Tanya Jimin dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Apa kau bersama Taehyung?"

Nama Taehyung tanpa sadar membuat pipinya memerah. "Bukan urusan—" Jungkook terhenti begitu hangat tubuh seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ketika penghuni apartmentnya yang lain menumpukan dagu di bahunya.

"Woah. Thanks, Taehyung."

Jungkook kembali menoleh, menyadari Taehyung menyelinapkan tangannya melalui celah pintu dengan sebuah buku yang masih tidak ia ketahui apa. Ia memilih menutup pintu kemudian, mengabaikan ucapan basa-basi lainnya, kalimat menggoda Jimin, ataupun siulan kurang ajarnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Taehyung, _curiga._

 _"How could you—"_

Pemuda itu mendorong Jungkook perlahan hingga punggungnya membentur pintu. Senyumnya terplester rapi ketika ia mengecup bibir Jungkook cepat. Lalu ia berbalik dan melenggang kembali ke kamar. Merenggangkan badan seiring langkahnya hingga sweater yang dikenakannya naik. Hanya sweater abu-abu kesayangan Jungkook yang membalut tubuhnya, jatuh sempurna menutupi seperempat pahanya kemudian tersingkap sebagian memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Lebih cepat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, lebih cepat ia pergi. Bukankah begitu?" Tanyanya sembari menoleh sejenak, memastikan Jungkook melihat bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan jelas. _"Jadi,_ kau mau kita menyelesaikan urusan kita atau kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri?"

* * *

Seingat saya, saya berusaha merampungkan chapter ini dalam waktu satu bulan, but time flies and it's been couples of months. UN sudah selesai yay tapi SBM masih ada. So, yeah, don't expect me to update soon. I love y'all, guys. Please be kind to drop some reviews. XOXO


End file.
